Coming Clean
by AbbeyMalfoy87
Summary: Abbey Miller, Gryffindor, and Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, aren't fond of each other, for obvious reasons. But what happens if their parents make them marry in order to keep their families' bloodlines pure? Written before HBP. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is another fic of mine! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...I only claim Abbey.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Abbey sat on the bench, bent over her book and parchment, scribbling away. She sighed, stopped writing, and began to flip feverishly through the pages of her book. This assignment was due in her next class, and she was only halfway done.

But her flipping slowed and came to a stop when she saw feet approach her, quickly followed by two more pairs. Frowning, she recognized the presence anywhere, and looked up into the face of Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"What do you want, Malfoy? I'm obviously busy here," she snapped, looking back down at her book.

"I just came over to do my daily taunting," Draco replied coldly.

"Feel free, but excuse me if I don't listen," Abbey muttered, going back to flipping through the pages. She jumped slightly when Draco's hand smacked down into the middle of her book.

Abbey heaved a sigh, and gazed up at him impatiently.

"You _will_ listen," Draco barked, ripping the book from her lap. He gazed at the cover for a moment before thumbing through its pages.

"Don't you have some small animal to torture or something?" Abbey asked, making a grab for her book. But Draco was too quick and he snatched it out of her reach.

"You're such a pathetic bookworm…did you know that?" Draco spat.

"Better than a yellow coward," Abbey retorted, making another grab, and succeeding. She seized the book from his long fingers and flipped it back open to her place.

"I'm not a coward!" Draco retorted defensively.

"Oh, please," Abbey cried, "I remember the day you ran into the castle whimpering because you got punched in the face…by a _girl_!"

"Shut up, Miller," Draco bit.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you whimper like a baby that's lost its bottle?" Abbey drawled, continuing to scribble away on her parchment.

"One of these days, Miller…" Draco warned.

"What? You're going to beat me up?" Abbey asked sarcastically. She began to mock loud sobs before becoming serious again and carrying on with her work. Draco just snorted and stomped off, Crabbe and Goyle following him.

Abbey smirked, and without another thought went back to her homework.

Abbey walked into class, her bag slung over her shoulder, two books in her arms.

As she passed through the doorway, a hand came out of nowhere and smacked her books out of her grip. They crashed to the floor and everyone in the room turned and stared at her, some of them clearly trying not to laugh, and some of them snickered. But Abbey could have cared less.

Roars of laughter finally erupted and Abbey watched Draco and his buddies step out of the shadows.

"You're such an asshole, Malfoy," Abbey said, rolling her eyes, "Grow up, will you?" Then without another glance at him she went to her seat, and opened her books as if nothing had happened.

Draco felt anger rise in his chest. Damnit, did she care about _anything_ that he did to her? Her reactions were always so short, and then she went on with her business as if he didn't exist.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he stomped over and plopped down in the desk behind her, determined to drive her so nuts she'd get herself in trouble. Once again, Abbey didn't even seem to notice.

As Professor McGonagall started class, Draco began to rip off small pieces of parchment and wad them into balls.

Then, when the whole class was working on their homework, he began to flick them at her, aiming for the parchment she was writing on.

His anger increased as he watched her brush the pieces of paper away, not even looking at him or stopping her work. Draco gritted his teeth and ripped off a huge piece of parchment this time, and wadded it up. He then threw it at her, hitting her in the back of the head.

Without even looking at him, Abbey lifted her wand, pointed it over her shoulder, mumbled an incantation, and suddenly all of the wadded up pieces of parchment, including the big one, came flying at him.

Draco didn't have a chance to duck. He had to keep himself from screaming out in fury as they all hit him square in the face and fell onto his desk. He saw McGonagall shoot him an angry glare, and he slammed his fist onto the desk. He glanced at Abbey and saw that she was going on with her work, as if she had never been disturbed at all.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please R&R!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to _tresdrole_** **for reviewing! I'm glad you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...I only claim Abbey.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Draco looked up from his homework and gazed at the house elf cowering before him.

"Master Malfoy is waiting for you in your dorm…he wishes to speak with you," the elf squeaked before hurrying away quickly. Draco shrugged and got up…he didn't want to do his homework anyway.

He gave a light knock before opening the door and stepping in. His father was standing by the fireplace, gazing at him.

Draco walked up to him, and stood there, his hands clasped behind his back, waiting for permission to do otherwise.

"You may sit down, Draco," Lucius Malfoy said.

"Thank you, sir," Draco replied, sitting down on his bed.

Draco's father stepped up to him and cleared his throat.

"Draco," Lucius began, "I believe you have a schoolmate named Abbey Miller. Do you know her?"

"Yes," Draco replied, feeling anger rise in him.

"She is a pureblood, is she not?" Lucius asked, placing both of his hands on the top of his cane, leaning on it.

"I'm not sure," Draco answered, "I think she is."

"She is," Lucius replied, "We have checked already." Draco gazed at his father, unsure by what this meant.

"You checked?" he asked.

"Your mother and I have decided, Draco, that it is time for you to start focusing on settling down," Lucius said.

"Settle down?" Draco repeated, getting more confused, "You mean getting married and stuff?"

"Precisely," Lucius said, "And your mother and I decided that this Abbey Miller would be a good wife."

Draco almost fell off of his bed. He couldn't help his mouth dropping open in complete shock.

"Wh--what!" he stuttered.

"We want you to marry Abbey," Lucius said, a flicker of impatience in his voice.

"But I'm only eighteen!" Draco exclaimed, "I haven't even finished school!"

"Your mother and I were married when _we_ were eighteen," Lucius replied calmly, "And it will be after you graduate from Hogwarts."

"But-but…" Draco sputtered, at a complete loss for words.

"But nothing," Lucius snapped, clearly agitated now, "We've already talked with her parents, and they think it's a good idea as well."

Draco's stomach dropped. He knew there was no avoiding it _now_. If her parents were in on it too, it was going to happen…_no matter what_.

At that same moment, Abbey was staggering away from her parents in her own dorm, a look of the utmost horror and disgust on her face. She shook her head back and forth slowly, only soft choking noises escaping her lips.

"You can't--you can't make me…" she finally muttered, her voice barely audible.

"We can and we will," her father said sternly.

"I'll…I'll run away!" she cried weakly, still shaking her head.

"You know very well that we would find you in a heartbeat," her father replied calmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't want to!" Abbey exclaimed, bursting into tears.

"It doesn't matter if you _want_ to or not," her father snapped, "It's important that we keep both of our families pureblood."

"_Pureblood?_ That's what this is about! That's _bullshit!_" Abbey screamed in anger. In the blink of an eye her father slapped her across the cheek. Her cheek began to sting instantly and she felt the blood rushing to it.

"How _dare_ you talk back to me!" her father yelled furiously, "You _are_ going to marry Draco, whether you like it or not!"

Abbey didn't reply. She only clutched her cheek as tears rolled silently down her cheeks. She knew she had no choice…she had to marry him.

* * *

**Oh no! Poor Abbey! Hope you liked it! Please review, they help me lots!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you tons to _bluewatcher_, _stackles_, _wolfdiamond_, and _billys-green-soup_ for reviewing! I didn't expect such response! Yay! I'm glad you guys are liking it, and thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...blah blah blah. lol. I only claim Abbey. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 3 

"Oh my…" Hermione covered her mouth the next morning before breakfast, almost as shocked as Abbey had been. Abbey slumped into her chair further.

"I can't believe it," Ron said, shaking his head.

"This is awful, Abbey," Harry whispered, putting a hand on Abbey's shoulder.

"I know!" Abbey exclaimed, no longer able to hide the tears, "I don't want anything to do with the Malfoy family! They're _evil_!"

"Evil's an understatement," Ron said.

"That's not going to make her feel any better," Hermione scolded.

"I'm just telling the truth," Ron retorted.

"What am I going to do?" Abbey asked desperately.

"You can run away," Harry suggested. Abbey shook her head,

"They'd find me before I even got a quarter of a mile from here."

"Not if we put a spell on you or something," Hermione said.

"No, they'd still be able to find me," Abbey replied. Her face drooped, "It's hopeless…I have to do it."

"Well come on," Harry said comfortingly, "Dry your eyes and let's get some breakfast. You'll probably feel better after you eat something." Abbey nodded, wiping her eyes and cheeks with the sleeve of her robes.

"At least it's Saturday and you don't have to see him in class," Ron said reassuringly.

"Yeah," Abbey replied unenthusiastically as they all headed down to the Great Hall.

As they approached the enormous oak doors, Abbey glanced up in time to see Draco leaving, with Crabbe and Goyle right behind him. Her heart gave a painful jolt and the tears threatened to return. When she thought the situation couldn't get any worse, he glanced up as well and they caught each other's eyes.

They quickly looked away from each other and Draco passed by without his usual taunting. Crabbe and Goyle didn't even say anything. All three of them had their heads down and they picked up their pace as they walked by. _Crabbe and Goyle must know_, Abbey thought with a pang of dread in her stomach.

Abbey ate her breakfast, even though she wasn't even remotely hungry. But she didn't want to cause concern for Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

The weekend crawled by, and then it was Monday, and Abbey had to finally face Draco, whether she wanted to or not.

Abbey tried to conceal herself behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they entered Professor Flitwick's room. They all quickly took seats in the very back of the room, and Abbey once again hid behind her three friends. She stole a quick glance across the room…Draco was sitting on the right side of the room, towards the front, with Crabbe and Goyle. Abbey quickly looked away before he could notice her.

Something miraculous happened during class that day. Draco and his buddies were completely silent the entire time. They didn't even tease Harry! Abbey glanced at Draco every once and again, usually involuntarily, and was astonished to find his face completely expressionless. It wasn't twisted in its usual sneer. His eyes were empty, and their grayness seemed duller.

Abbey was thankful for the silence. Silence truly _was_ golden. Even Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew better than to talk too much to her. They knew that Abbey needed to just sit and think in peace and quiet. They knew that it would take a while to get over the initial shock.

Then they went to potions class, and the situation stooped to its lowest low.

Abbey was so preoccupied in her thoughts that she jumped slightly when Snape barged into the room, the door swinging open so violently that it hit the wall. Abbey's nerves were severely frayed, and she was sure she was about to have a nervous breakdown any moment.

Snape strode to the front of the room, and then spun on his heels to face the class. He ran his eyes over all of them for a moment as he leaned on his desk.

"Before we begin class," he said softly, "I would like to congratulate Mr. Malfoy and Miss Miller on their engagement."

Abbey's head shot up at this comment. Her eyes were wide with horror, and it felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. Snape only glanced at her, his eyes glittering. Then everyone in the room turned and began to stare at her, and then at Draco.

Then whispering broke out, and Abbey caught a "_What!_" and then a "_No way!_" and then a rather loud "I give it three months."

Abbey felt tears fill her eyes as she looked back down at her desk, still feeling the eyes burning into her. Hate for Professor Snape filled her like no other emotion had before. She wanted to strangle him, to rip him to shreds…to make him pay for what he just did to her.

She glanced up at Draco, who seemed just as embarrassed as she was. His pale cheeks were tinted slightly pink, and he was flipping through his book like he was very intent on finding a certain page. He then lifted one side of the book to partially cover his face.

After the class settled down a little bit, Draco braved a glance over his shoulder at Abbey. He saw tears of anger streaming down her cheeks, and she was desperately trying to wipe them away before anyone noticed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were trying to whisper comforting things to her, but it didn't seem to be working. Draco felt anger rise in him…not because of Abbey, but because of Snape. Snape was his favorite professor, but he had no right to go announcing that in front of the whole class, and cause such a disruption. He had cruelly embarrassed both Draco and Abbey. Especially Abbey. Draco felt a strange emotion flutter for a moment in his heart. Was it…_sympathy?_ Draco quickly shoved the feeling away and looked back at his book as Snape began class.

* * *

**Grr, I hate Snape! What a vile man! Hee hee. I hope you guys liked it! Thnx for reading! Please review, they help a lot!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to _billys-green-soup_ for reviewing! I'm so glad I have readers! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP...I only claim Abbey.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Abbey sat underneath a large oak tree near the lake, eating a chocolate frog (those always made her feel better) and working on a bit of homework.

As she took a bite of the frog and began chewing it, she heard footsteps approach her. As always, she knew who it was before she even looked up. She felt her stomach lurch and her chocolate frog seemed to turn sour in her mouth.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked, not looking up. Her voice didn't hold its normal impatience and aggravation. Now it sounded tired and frustrated.

To Abbey's shock, Draco took a seat next to her, leaning against the trunk of the tree. He let out a sigh and gazed sideways at her. She still didn't look at him, but she had stopped doing her homework. She just gazed at her open book, her eyes distant. He saw tears well up in them. Draco also noticed a barely-visible bruise on her left cheek…he could only imagine where that had come from.

"Well, since you're soon going to be my--" he started.

"Don't say it," Abbey snapped, her voice bitter now.

"Well, you know what I was going to say," he continued, "I just figured we should have at least one civil conversation." His voice wasn't malicious and sneering as it usually was either. Instead it was quiet and uneasy.

Abbey finally looked over at him, true surprise on her face. She gave a slight shrug and put her quill down.

"Alright," she said, "I suppose it couldn't hurt." She waited patiently for him to start.

"Alright," he repeated, running a hand through his hair, "Uh…well…what are you working on?"

"My potions homework," she answered. They both fell silent as the memory of Snape's announcement returned in their minds.

"Oh," Draco said finally, "I haven't started on it yet."

"Oh," Abbey replied.

"Yeah," Draco mumbled, biting his bottom lip.

"Listen, Malfoy," Abbey said suddenly, gazing at him. Her eyes flashed. "Gryffindors don't marry Slytherins," she continued, her voice having a cold bite to it.

"I wasn't too happy about it either!" Draco spat back, standing up now. He didn't leave, however. He just stood over her, his hands on his hips.

"I can't imagine you were," Abbey said nastily, gazing back down at her book.

"Well there's no way to avoid it," Draco replied, calming down a little.

"No, there's not," she admitted.

"So I guess we'll just have to deal with it," Draco finished, a little harsher than he intended.

"I guess so," Abbey replied, agitated.

"That's that, then," he said. As he turned to leave, he stopped when Abbey spoke again.

"_Look at us_, Draco!" she cried. He noticed that she had called him Draco and not Malfoy. He turned and gazed at her. "We can't even have _one_ polite conversation, and we're going to get--you know," she finished hastily.

"Yeah, I know," he replied, nodding his head in agreement, "That's not very good."

"Of course it's not!" Abbey barked, a little more cruelly than she had intended.

"But there's nothing we can do," Draco replied, the truth hitting him as if he had just now truly realized it.

"I don't want to be your wife," Abbey whispered, her voice dripping with saddnessand a hint of anger.

"Well I don't want to be your husband!" Draco roared. With that he stomped off, his chest puffed out in anger. Behind him he heard Abbey break out into loud sobs as he walked away.

* * *

**Geez, will they ever get along? Hope you liked it, and thnx for reading! Please R&R!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thnx to _stackles_ for reviewing! I'm so glad you like my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP...I only claim Abbey.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Abbey took a deep breath and approached Draco as he sat alone eating breakfast the next morning.

He gazed up at her, slightly surprised, as she sat down on the bench, facing him.

"Listen, Draco," she said, sighing. It sounded like a sigh of defeat. "Let's at least agree to try and be as civil to each other as possible, alright?"

"Alright," Draco agreed, nodding his head, "I suppose it's the least we could do."

"Yeah," Abbey said, shrugging her shoulders, "There's no way we can get through this if we're always fighting."

Draco nodded again, his eyes falling to the floor uneasily.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then,"Abbey finished. Draco watched her get up and walk back over to the Gryffindor table.

_How on earth are we going to do this_, he thought desperately. There was no possible way they could even _begin_ to get along.

Abbey was walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room that night after dinner when she saw a small house elf scurry around the corner and stop in front of her.

"Miss Miller?" he whispered, ringing his hands as if worried about something.

"Yes?" Abbey replied. _What now_, she thought to herself.

"Master Malfoy wishes to see you in your common room," the elf said, grabbing the hem of her sleeve and pulling her along.

"Master Malfoy?" Abbey asked, "You're not talking about Draco, are you?"

"No, no," the elf answered, "Master Lucius."

"Oh," Abbey said softly, her stomach dropping to the floor. She suddenly felt extremely weary as she let the little elf guide her along.

When she and the elf stepped through the portrait hole, the first thing Abbey noticed was that it was completely empty. The next thing she noticed was Lucius Malfoy standing in front of the fireplace, facing it, his back to her.

"Ah, Abbey," he said slowly, turning on his heels and facing her. He held out a hand to her, "I am Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy."

"I know who you are," Abbey replied, ignoring his held-out hand.

"So I see," Lucius said coldly, turning back to the fireplace.

"What is it that you're here to talk about, Mr. Malfoy?" Abbey asked, sitting down in an over-stuffed arm chair.

"I do not believe I gave you permission to sit down," Lucius said calmly, but his voice frozen.

"I didn't know that you had a right to," Abbey replied, just as calmly, but her voice even colder. She couldn't believe he was going to be her father-in-law.

"As soon as you and Draco are married," Lucius quickly, spinning back around, "I will."

"Well until then, Mr. Malfoy," Abbey replied, "I will sit or stand as I wish, when I wish."

"Typical Gryffindor arrogance," Lucius spat softly.

"I beg your pardon?" Abbey asked innocently, but her eyes flashing viciously.

"I am here to discuss some conditions with you," Lucius said, ignoring her comment.

"I'm all ears," Abbey replied coolly.

"Your home is no longer with your parents," Lucius began, "Your things have already been brought to Malfoy Manor. You will come straight there from the Hogwarts train, with Draco. You two will be wed one week after you graduate."

"Are these requests or orders?" Abbey asked, her face and voice remaining calm, although inside she was trying not to burst out in a fit of fury. "I'm assuming they're orders because you didn't say _please_," she added, standing up and looking him straight in the face.

"Don't you _dare_ trifle with me," Lucius said so softly that his voice was barely audible.

"I'm not afraid of you," Abbey replied, meeting his icy stare.

"_You should be_," Lucius hissed. Then without another word he barged out of the common room, the elf running after him, whimpering.

* * *

**Ooooh, I feel some tension between Lucius and Abbey. What a jerk! lol. Hope you liked it! I love reviews!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to _sonei_ and _OCfanMelissa_ for reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...I only claim Abbey.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Abbey stomped up to Draco the next morning as he ate breakfast. She didn't even care that he was surrounded by his friends.

"Keep your father _away from me_," she said heatedly, glaring down at him.

"What?" Draco asked, his mouth full of eggs and toast. He swallowed and glanced at his friends for a moment before standing up and beckoning her over to an empty spot further down the table.

They sat down and Abbey crossed her arms over her chest.

"Your father came to my common room last night," she said impatiently, "He then proceeded to tell me 'the plans,' and was practically _ordering_ me."

"He came to your common room?" Draco asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yes, and if he does it again, I swear on my life I'm running away from this place, even if I haven't graduated yet," Abbey replied.

"You can't possibly expect that he'll listen to me?" Draco barked.

"I don't care how you do it," Abbey snapped, standing up, "Just tell him that I'll stay out of his way if he stays out of mine." She then walked off, her shoes slapping the stone floor angrily.

Despite of their agreement, Draco and Abbey barely spoke to each other for the rest of the year. Whenever they did talk it was with strained politeness, and they avoided each other as much as possible.

When graduation day came, both Abbey and Draco were hit with the realization that the wedding was drawing near.

Graduation went by in a blur for Abbey, and the next thing she knew she was boarding the Hogwarts Express. She and Draco agreed to meet each other as soon as they got to King's Cross, so they could sit where they wanted to on the train.

Abbey was silent throughout most of the ride. Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't press her for anything…they let her sit in silence as she wished.

They began to talk a little bit during dinner. Abbey sat chewing on her sandwich slowly, staring into space, as if pondering something.

"You know what may be the worst of all?" she asked. Harry, Ron, and Hermione gazed at her.

"What?" Harry asked, putting a hand on Abbey's shoulder.

"None of you are going to be there to at least give me some support," Abbey said softly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"This whole thing about keeping the families pureblood is rubbish," Hermione replied irritably, "Look what it's done to a perfectly innocent girl."

"We'll be thinking of you," Ron said, "And you can always come to the Burrow when you need to get away from them, which I'm sure will be often."

"Thanks, Ron," Abbey replied, smiling through her tears.

"Here, have a chocolate frog," Hermione said, handing one to Abbey, "It'll make you feel better."

Abbey took it from her and took a big bite, and her eyes brightened slightly.

"These have always been my favorite," she said, swallowing.

"Now, who's up for a game of exploding snap?" Harry asked, pulling out the deck of cards and shuffling them. Everyone smiled, even Abbey, and they played for the rest of the trip.

Abbey felt dread sweep over her as she walked off the train, at King's Cross station. She had changed out of her robes for the last time, and was now in a light blue tank top and khaki shorts.

Pulling her trunk along behind her, she gazed around hoping to spot Draco's bright, silver-blonde hair.

"There he is," she said to Ron, Hermione, and Harry as she saw him over by Platform 10. Abbey quickly gave them all hugs.

"It'll be alright, Abbey," Harry said comfortingly as he gave her a hug.

"Don't forget to write," Hermione added.

"And visit us all at the Burrow as often as you can," Ron finished.

"Yeah, Harry and I will be there all summer," Hermione said.

"Thanks guys," Abbey replied, wiping away tears, "I'll see you all soon, hopefully." They all exchanged last-minute goodbyes before Abbey set off towards Draco, who was waiting for her, his arms crossed over his chest.

When she reached him, he seemed like he almost didn't recognize her at first. If it wasn't for his bright hair, Abbey probably wouldn't have noticed him as quickly either. Neither of them had seen each other without their school robes on. Draco was wearing jeans and a dark green, short-sleeved polo shirt.

"Let's go," he mumbled, grabbing his trunk and leading her out of the station. As they walked off, Abbey glanced over her shoulder and gave one last wave at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

* * *

**Uh oh...off to the Malfoy Manor! Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to stackles for reviewing! And thanks to all who are reading my story, even if you don't review, because I sometimes don't review either. lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP...I only claim Abbey.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Abbey swallowed hard as she and Draco approached the huge black doors of Malfoy Manor. The moonlight shone on the immense house, only adding to its chilling quality.

Draco grabbed the large silver knocker in the middle of the right door. He gave it a single whap against the door, and Abbey could hear it echo through the whole house, and as it did, a chill ran up her spine.

She then heard the scuffling of tiny feet and the door swung open, revealing the house elf that had guided her to her common room. The elf beckoned them in, and as they walked in Draco dropped his trunk next to the elf without even looking at him.

Abbey frowned at Draco as the elf tried to pull it along, without much success.

"Here, let me help," she whispered, picking up the other end of the trunk for the elf. The elf smiled gratefully at her as he began to pull it along.

"You shouldn't help the little beast," Draco spat, keeping his gaze in front of him as he approached the gigantic staircase in the middle of the entrance room.

Abbey ignored him, rolling her eyes as she helped the elf set down Draco's trunk by a closet. She then set her own trunk down and patted the elf on the head before following Draco up the stairs.

She was looking down at the dark green velvet-covered stairs as she climbed them when Lucius's cold voice came drifting down to them.

"Ah, you're here," he said. Abbey looked up, and saw that Lucius was at the top of the stairs, gazing down at them.

"Hello, Father," Draco said softly, and Abbey detected a slight chill in his voice.

"Welcome home, Abbey," Lucius said, smiling frigidly. When Abbey didn't reply, Lucius went on, "Your room is down this hall and the third door on the right." He pointed with his cane to his left and Abbey gave a nod of understanding. "When you have settled in, I want you to come back downstairs and meet Draco's mother," he finished. Abbey gave another nod. Lucius then stepped aside, and she and Draco passed.

Abbey went to the right, where Lucius had directed, and she saw Draco turn to the left, and they silently went their ways, while Lucius slowly made his way down the stairs.

As Abbey walked down the hall, a chill kept going down her spine. The walls and ceiling were painted black, and the floor was carpeted in dark green velvet, like the stairs. Along the walls were portraits of who Abbey assumed were relatives. They all glared and scowled at her as she passed, but she was determined to keep her head high and her face expressionless.

When she reached her room, she was almost afraid to open the door and see what her room looked like. No doubt it was like the rest of the house.

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. The door gave a quiet creak as she pushed it open.

For a moment she just stood in the doorway, gazing at her new room. The walls and ceiling were black, and this time the floor wasn't carpeted, but black hardwood. Even the four-poster bed was black. The only real color in the room was the dark green velvet comforter on the bed.

Abbey finally stepped in, and the door creaked shut behind her by itself. She walked up to the bed, and on further inspection she found that its sheets were black silk.

"Not much for color variety, are they?" she said disgustedly as she gazed around.

"I heard that!" snapped a hoarse voice to her left. Gasping, Abbey spun around to see who it was. She moaned when she saw it was another portrait of a family member. The ancient-looking man glared back at her with icy gray eyes as she approached it. She read the name on the bottom portion of the frame.

"Brutius Malfoy…" she said out loud.

"I am Lucius's great great grandfather!" the old man wheezed proudly.

"Brutius…" Abbey repeated, smirking, "You don't look like much of a brute to me."

"Hold your tongue, you insolent girl!" Brutius barked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'll hold mine if you hold yours, old man," Abbey drawled, turning around and moving over to the dresser. Opening the drawers, she saw that her clothes were already folded neatly in them. No doubt the poor little house elf put them all away.

On further inspection of the room, Abbey found that all of her things had been put away. Another door to the right of Brutius's portrait led to a large bathroom, which was, of course, all black (including the tub). Only the towels and shower curtain were dark green.

When she was satisfied, Abbey left her room and walked back downstairs to meet her future mother-in-law.

* * *

**Geez, there's even a mean relative in her room! And now she has to meet Narcissa! I hope it goes well...hee hee.**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to _stackles_ for reviewing:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...you know the rest, blah blah. lol.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Abbey found her way to the den and she found Lucius, Draco, and Draco's mother all sitting on a large black leather couch in front of the fireplace.

"Have you settled in, Abbey?" Lucius asked, standing up.

"Yes," she answered.

"Yes what?" Lucius asked, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

"Yes…_sir?_" Abbey replied, scowling at him, her eyebrows raised as well.

"That's better," Lucius said, turning towards the woman sitting to the left of Draco on the couch. She had silver blonde hair and ice gray eyes just like her husband and son. "This is my wife, Narcissa Malfoy," Lucius said, holding out his hand. Narcissa took it and stepped up next to her husband, and they both turned and gazed coldly at Abbey.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy," Abbey said, forcing herself to smile, but she knew it was cold and mostly a smirk.

"Well, I hope you are comfortable here, Abbey," Narcissa replied, her voice chilled over. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy," Abbey said through gritted teeth. Silence then fell upon them.

Abbey glanced at Draco who was still sitting on the couch. Abbey had never seen him look so uncomfortable and tense before. _Damn_, she thought, _he's had to live with these people all his life. No wonder he's so screwed up. _

"Well, I'm sure it's been a long day for both of you," Lucius said finally, glancing at Abbey and then turning to Draco. "Why don't you two go up to bed?"

"Yes, sir," Draco replied quietly, standing up. With his head slightly bent down, he walked out of the room, and Abbey assumed that was her signal to leave as well.

As soon as she and Draco made it to the top of the stairs, Draco spun around and glared at her.

"What's up _your_ ass?" she scoffed, turning to go to her room. But Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You need to watch how you behave in front of my parents," he bit.

"Don't touch me!" Abbey snapped, yanking her arm out of his grip.

"I'm serious, Abbey!" Draco barked, "You have no idea what my father can do to you."

"What's he going to do?" Abbey asked, smirking amusedly, "_Cancel the wedding?_" Abbey couldn't help but give a sardonic laugh at her ownsarcasticjoke. Draco paused, glowering at her.

"He's more powerful than you think," he said warningly.

"He may scare _you_, Draco," Abbey replied impatiently, "But he doesn't scare me."

"I'm not scared of my father!" Draco retorted.

"_Please!_" Abbey cried, rolling her eyes, "You practically pissed your pants when he looked at you just now."

"I'm not frightened of my own father!" Draco insisted.

"Whatever," Abbey replied, her voice now sounding tired, "I'm going to bed." And with that she walked off, trudging down the hall.

But then she turned around again further down the hall, and she put her hands on her hips.

"By the way," she said, glancing at the portraits around her, "Your relatives _suck!_" She then turned back around and continued on, and she grinned in satisfaction as she listened to Draco cry out in anger and stomp off in the other direction.

Abbey turned the shower on, and began to undress. The bathroom was full of a light steam when she stepped into the stream of hot water.

Abbey let out a long sigh as she let the water run over her, thankful for its relaxing heat. She felt the tension in her neck and shoulders slowlymelt away, and she suddenly felt exhausted.

She was practically half-asleep when she stumbled out, dripping. She grabbed one of the dark green towels and dried herself off before putting on the black silk robe hanging on the door. She then wrapped the towel around her hair and stepped out of the bathroom, the hardwood floor coolunder her bare feet.

When Abbey had gotten into her pajamas and brushed her hair, she stepped over to the bed and pulled the black curtains around. She then collapsed into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. No matter where she was, a bed was a bed, and sleep was blissful, peaceful sleep. Or so she thought.

* * *

**What awful in-laws! lol. Hope you liked it!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to _stackles_, _Hermione 2000_ (btw, that's weird that you had a dream like my story! freaky! lol), _kittyatza_ (thnx for reviewing _all_ of my chapters!), and _OCfanMelissa_ for reviewing! Many hugs to all of you! I checked my email today and I had like 12 review notices! Thanks soooooo much, I didn't expect such a response!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep putting this on each chapter? lol!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Abbey awoke the next morning to something tugging on her pants leg. Her eyes popped open and she shot up, looking around frantically. A cold sweat had broken out all over her, and she realized that she was half outside the covers, half inside. Her hair was a mess, and she felt more exhausted this morning than she had when she had gone to bed the previous night.

She looked over and saw that it was the house elf that had woken her. She let out the breath she had been holding, waiting for him to speak.

"Master Lucius wishes to see you and Master Draco downstairs in his study," the elf squeaked.

"Oh, alright," she breathed, rubbing her face with her hands.

"Did Miss Abbey have a bad night?" the elf asked as he watched her crawl out of bed.

"The worst," she mumbled in reply, going into the bathroom and splashing cold water on her face and neck.

"Perhaps some tea will get you going?" the elf asked, "I'll go make some while you get dressed." The elf headed to the door, and when he reached for the doorknob, Abbey moved into the bathroom doorway.

"What's your name?" she asked, smiling.

"Wrinkles," the elf answered, now opening the door. Abbey noticed that he _was _quite wrinkly, and her smile widened.

"Well thank you Wrinkles," she said, "Tea does sound really good." Wrinkles smiled back and left, and Abbey proceeded to put her hair up in a pony tail and put on some jeans and a small pink t-shirt.

* * *

She was still holding her tea cup, sipping it, as Wrinkles walked her to Lucius's study. Wrinkles gave a knock and opened the door, beckoning Abbey in. 

Abbey patted Wrinkles on the head affectionately and walked in. She saw that Draco was already there, standing with his hands clasped behind his back in front of his father. Lucius was standing in front of the huge fireplace, facing it. _Does he have a thing for standing in front of fireplaces, or what?_ Abbey thought, having to keep herself from laughing.

"Good morning, Abbey," Lucius said softly, but with its usual coldness, still not turning around, "I hope you slept well?"

"I've had better nights," Abbey admitted casually, setting her now-empty tea cup down on Lucius's desk. She didn't realize that Wrinkles had followed her in until she saw him quickly grab the cup from the desk and scurry back out the door, nodoubtto the kitchen.

She walked up next to Draco, and glanced at him. He seemed like he had just gotten out of bed as well. His hair was disheveled and he was wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, and socks.

"No matter," Lucius said dismissively, finally turning around and looking at them, "Since the wedding is now close, there are just a couple of things I want to discuss with you."

_Great_, Abbey moaned in her head, _now what?_

"Yes, Father?" Draco asked, his voice flat.

"I have recently bought you a house just north of London, somewhat in the country," Lucius began, "You will go straight from the wedding to the home, and that is where you shall live."

_What, no honeymoon?_ Abbey asked sarcastically in her mind, but forced herself not to say it out loud.

"Thank you, Father," Draco said, giving a nod.

"It was the least I could do," Lucius replied, smiling with self-satisfaction. Abbey suddenly wanted to destroy thaticysmile…break all the teeth in his head. "I'm sure you two don't want to stay here for the rest of your married life," he added, raising an amused eyebrow.

_You got that right_, Abbey replied silently, glancing around distastefully at the study.

Lucius turned back to the fireplace, and Abbey wondered if that meant they could leave.

"Oh, and there is _one _more thing," he said suddenly, his voice barely audible. He turned back around and Abbey felt a chill go down her spine when she saw the smug look on his face.

"Yes, Father?" Draco asked, his face expressionless.

"I expect a child within a year," Lucius said bluntly, his eyes flashing.

Abbey's jaw dropped, and fury boiled up inside her. Just when she thought she couldn't despise him any more fiercely…

"_EXCUSE ME?_" she cried, absolutely shocked. Her voice echoeda littlein the cavernous study.

Lucius glared at Abbey, pausing. Draco was deadly silent, but Abbey saw him shift on his feet nervously.

"You heard me, Miss Miller," Lucius sneered softly, "What did you think the point of this marriage was?"

"Well, I hate to disappoint you, Lucius--"

"Mr. Malfoy!"

"_Mr. Malfoy!_" Abbey screamed shrilly, her anger rising with each passing second, "But that is _not_ going to happen! You can make us get married, but you can't make us do _that!_"

"Try me!" Lucius hissed, moving his face so close that it was only inches from hers.

Abbey didn't budge or flinch. The room was silent, except for the soft ticking of the grandfather clockagainst the left wall. Lucius and Abbey just glared at each other.

"Now get out!" Lucius roared finally, turning back to the fireplace, "Both of you!"

Draco immediately turned and walked out, and Abbey followed him. She was so furious she could barely see straight as she ran up the main stairs, leaving Draco behind.

When she got to her room she slammed the door so hard it caused Brutius's portrait to rattle.

"Hey, watch it!" he barked. But the effort he used to yell caused him to go into a coughing fit.

"Shut up!" Abbey yelled, stomping over to the painting.

"What are you doing?" Brutius wheezed as she grabbed it and took it off the wall.

Abbey ignored him as she turned the portrait around and placed it back on the nail, so Brutius's face was against the wall. His voice was muffled as he cried out nastyinsults at her, but it soon stopped when he went into another coughing fit.

Abbey then went over to the bed and fell on top of it, burying her face in the pillow. She let out a long wail of anger at the top of her lungs, but it quickly faltered and broke into loud sobs.

* * *

**Geez, can this situation get any worse? Well, hope you liked it! Thnx for reading!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to _stackles_, _Rocks-my-Socks_ (for reviewing chapter 1!), and _kittyatza_ for reviewing! I'm glad you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: You know the routine.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Abbey gazed numbly at herself in the mirror. Her white wedding gown was off-the-shoulders, and sleeveless. It held her torso snugly, and the skirt was somewhat puffy and bouncy. Her hair was slicked back into a tight bun, and her veil was tied to the bun, and it hung behind her, going down to her waist. The train of her dress trailed about five feet behind her. She would have thought she looked wonderful if it wasn't for the occasion.

She spun around when there was a light knock on her door. Figuring it was Wrinkles, she went over and opened it, but felt her heart give a painful jolt when she saw it was Narcissa Malfoy.

"You look…" Narcissa said, looking her over, "beautiful."

"Thank you," Abbey replied flatly. She stepped back in alarm when Narcissa pulled her wand out of a pocket in her dress.

"I have to do this," Narcissa said matter-of-factly, pointing the wand at Abbey, "We don't want any…_occurrences_." She then mumbled an incantation, anda light blue beam of lightburst out of the wand tipand hit Abbeysquarein the chest.

Abbey suddenly felt extremely relaxed and somewhat fatigued. Narcissa was slightly fuzzy around the edges, as was everything else.

"Wha…what did you do to me?" Abbey slurred, closing her eyes as she tried to get her bearings.

"Just a simple tranquility charm," Narcissa answered coolly, putting her wand back, "We don't want you to do anything stupid, now do we?"

Narcissa then took Abbey's hand and led her out of her room. Due to the charm, Abbey didn't resist in the slightest. She was taken to the ballroom, where the wedding was to be held.

* * *

The wedding went by in a blur.Abbey's fatherledher down the aisle, at the end of which Draco was waiting in his black suit (even his dress shirt and tie were black). They linked their arms together and patiently waited for the wizard at the front to start the ceremony. 

While the wizard was going on with the ceremony, Abbey glanced over at Draco. His eyes seemed a little out of focus, and Abbey inferred that the tranquility charm had been done on him as well.

* * *

"I now pronounce you man and wife," said the wizard after what seemed an eternity, and Abbey felt herself turning towards Draco. 

She felt a shiver run through her as their lips met, and she thought for a fleeting moment that she was going to retch.

They pulled away quickly and the room full of guests broke out in a soft applause. She and Draco then turned to them and made their way back down the aisle, their arms linked. Abbey spotted her parents and forced a smile.

The next thing she knew she was getting on a carriage with Draco, both of them still in their wedding attire. She didn't wave goodbye as the carriage rolled forward, towards their new home.

She and Draco didn't speak a word during the whole trip. It was partially because the tranquility charm hadn't quite worn off yet, but the biggest reason was because they were still in shock, and their minds were elsewhere.

* * *

Abbey found herself getting out of the carriage behind Draco, the tranquility charm now completely gone. She saw that Draco was back to normal as well, because his eyes flashed fiercely and alertly as he watched her step out of the carriage. 

In the setting sunlight, Abbey turned and looked at her new house. She was immensely relieved to see that it wasn't black, at least on the outside. It was a dark grey, but still, it wasn't _black_. It was almost as big as Malfoy Manor, but not quite. It was out in the country, like Lucius had said, and it sat on the crest of a large hill, overlooking the ocean.

"Let's hurry up and get inside, so I can get out of this dress," Abbey said irritably, picking up her skirts and making her way down the gravel driveway.

* * *

**Well, they're finally hitched. I wonder how they'll deal with married life? hee hee. Hope you liked it!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks to _stackles_, _sonei_, and _OCfanMelissa_ for reviewing! Many hugs to you!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah, you know what it's supposed to say.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Draco pulled the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. As it swung open, they found a house elf standing there. She bowed, beckoning them in.

Abbey picked up her skirts and knelt down, smiling at the elf.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Jingles, ma'am," the elf squeaked, "I am Wrinkles' cousin."

"Well hello, Jingles," Abbey said, patting the elf's back, "Would you mind showing us around?"

"Absolutely, ma'am!" Jingles replied, getting excited. She was glad that her new mistress was kind. But she knew better than to expect that from Master Draco.

As Abbey and Draco toured the mansion, Abbey was grateful that it was more colorful than Malfoy Mansion. Everything was already bought and unpacked for them…the furniture, the curtains, everything. The only thing Abbey was severely disappointed about was the discovery that some of the portraits of Draco's relatives were brought there. Some of Abbey's relatives' portraits were brought too, so that was a slight perk.

Jingles left their bedroom for last, and that's where she left them for the night. It was a cavernous bedroom, with a huge king-sized four-poster bed in the middle of the room. On the right wall was the fireplace, and on the left side of the room was the bathroom, along with the dressers, and the walk-in closet. All of their things were unpacked and ready for them.

The first thing Abbey did was get out of her wedding gown and take a long, hot bubble bath.

When she was done, she changed into her pajamas in the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She brushed her teeth for a long time, remembering her and Draco's kiss. It kept popping into her mind, and she brushed her teeth so long and hard that she finally stopped when her gums began to bleed.

After splashing cool water on her face and drying it off with a towel, she finally emerged from the bathroom, and found Draco already asleep in bed. The covers went up to his navel, and Abbey learned that he only slept in boxers.

_I can't believe I have to sleep in the same bed as him_, Abbey thought bitterly as she crawled into bed, pulling the dark gray covers up to her chin._ I hope he doesn't snore_, she added to herself as she grabbed her wand and gave it a little flick, making thecandlesfloating around the ceilinggo out.

Turning back over, she gazed at Draco sleeping soundly on his back in the moonlight, one arm behind his head, the other across his stomach. Abbey realized that he had quite a handsome face when it wasn't twisted in a sneer or a smirk. Her eyes involuntarily moved over his body, and she noted how toned it was. The moonlight only emphasized the milky paleness of his skin.

_Listen to me!_ Abbey exclaimed to herself. _That tranquility charm must still be lurking. Well, at least he doesn't snore. _And with that she turned over away from Draco angrily, shutting her eyes tightly.

* * *

Draco's eyes popped open…he had been having a bad dream. For a moment he forgot where he was, but it quickly dawned on him. 

Turning over, only wanting to go back to sleep, his eyes moved to Abbey lying next to him, on her stomach. Her arms were crossed underneath the pillow, and her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail. She was wearing a spaghetti-strap black tank top, and dark purple shorts. The covers only came to her upper-thighs, and Draco saw thatshehad a pleasantly curvy figure.As Draco lay there, watching her sleep, he realized how pretty she actually was, when she wasn't frowning. The moonlight shone on her silky hair and made her skin glow.

_What the hell am I thinking!_ Draco thought. _It's too late at night to be thinking like that. Well, at least she doesn't snore._ He then rolled over, giving an angry sigh and closing his eyes.

* * *

**Well, at least there is _some_ good news...neither of them snore. lol! Hope you liked it!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks to _Hermione 2000_ (don't worry about not reviewing the other chapters! i'm just glad you're reading the story! lol!) and _stackles_ for reviewing! Many hugs to you!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah. :P

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter 12

Draco woke up the next morning to Jingles bringing in a tray of breakfast. Yawning, he rolled over onto his back and rubbed his eyes. Looking over next to him, he saw that Abbey was gone.

"Where's Abbey?" he asked Jingles, although not caring very much.

"Leaving, sir," Jingles replied casually as she set the tray down on the bed next to him. It took a second for this to sink into Draco's brain.

"Leaving?" he exclaimed after a moment, leaping out of bed.

"Yes, sir," Jingles said, buttering his toast, "She's downstairs by the front door, about to go out. I helped her pack her trunk."

Without even bothering to get dressed, Draco ran out of the bedroom and he flew down the stairs.

Indeed, Abbey was by the front door, pulling her Hogwarts trunk behind her, definitely getting ready to leave.

"Abbey!" Draco cried, "What're you doing!"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm leaving," Abbey snapped, dropping her trunk. It hit the floor with a loud thunk. She turned to him, her hands on her hips.

"You can't leave!" Draco yelled angrily.

"Yes I can!" Abbey yelled back, "I'm going to The Burrow…I don't know when I'll be back. It may be a couple of months…maybe longer." And with that she picked her trunk up again and turned to the door.

She was about to open it when Draco grabbed her arm and jerked her back around.

"You can't leave me alone all by--all by myself!" he shouted.

"Have Jingles read you bedtime stories!" Abbey barked, turning around again. But Draco kept his grip on her arm and jerked her back, and this time he pressed himself against her.

"You're my wife and I _order_ you to stay!" he exclaimed. He instantly knew he shouldn't have said that. Abbey got the most furious look on her face that he had ever seen before, and he dearlywished thathe had just let her leave.

Before Draco could let her go and back off, Abbey grabbed his shoulders and rammed her knee into his groin. He let out a howl of pain and crumpled to the ground in a ball, both hands over his groin.

"Don't you _dare_ order me around!" she screamed, picking up her trunk again. Draco only continued moan in agony as she left out the front door, slamming it behind her.

* * *

Abbey apparated in front of The Burrow, and she felt relief sweep over her. Now she could finally enjoy her summer.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione opened the front door before Abbey even got to it, and they ran out to greet her.

"I'm a Malfoy!" Abbey groaned when they reached her.

"Well come on in, and we'll cheer you up," Ron said, taking her trunk for her.

"Thanks, Ron," Abbey smiled. They all walked inside, and Abbey thought she had never seen a more perfect house.

Over cups of tea, Abbey told them everything, from the moment she left them at the train station to the moment she apparated in front of Ron's house.

"Yikes," Ron said when she was done, setting down his cup.

"I'm surprised you haven't lost your mind already," Hermione added.

"You and me both," Abbey replied, rolling her eyes.

* * *

**Well, at least Abbey can have a break at the Burrow. lol. Hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks to _stackles_ and _Hermione 2000_ for reviewing! I'm glad you guys liked the whole knee-in-groin thing...I thought that was pretty chuckle-worthy when I wrote it. lol!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP...only Abbey.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Abbey almost completely forgot about Draco and the Malfoys during the time that she spent at The Burrow.

Abbey learned from Ron's father Arthur Weasley that Draco had begun working at the Ministry of Magic with Lucius. Abbey herself got a job at a nearby magical creature hospital, where Hagrid often brought his animals. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all got jobs as well.

When they had days off, Abbey, Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent most of their time at The Burrow. Ron and Harry often played around on their brooms, while Hermione and Abbey usually walked around the grounds, talking and picking flowers. Abbey and Hermione often helped Molly Weasley, Ron's mother, with the cooking and cleaning.

* * *

And that's how it went for two and a half months. Abbey barely gave Draco any thought, although she was often reminded of him when she would accidentally glance down at her wedding ring.

One night they were all finishing up dinner when there was suddenly loud knocking on the front door.

"Oh no…" Abbey moaned, already having a good guess as to who it was.

"I'll get it," Harry said, getting up from the table. Abbey was about to protest and say that she would get it, but by that time Harry was already to the door.

Harry opened the door, and his welcoming smile faded when he saw that it was Draco.

"Where's Abbey, Potter?" Draco spat, gazing over Harry's shoulder and into the kitchen.

"She's busy right now," Harry replied coolly, stepping outside and shutting the door behind him, "May I help you with something?"

"I want to see her, _now_," Draco said.

"I told you she's _busy_," Harry replied, glaring at Draco.

"She's my wife, and I think I have at least the right to talk to her," Draco growled.

"Fine," Harry barked, turning around and going inside, slamming the door in Draco's face. Just as he slammed the door a bolt of lightning flashed and thunder rumbled across the sky.

A few moments later the door swung open again and Abbey stepped out, looking irritated.

"What do you want, Draco?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Now that Harry was gone, some of the anger receded from Draco's face.

"Listen, Abbey, you _have_ to come home," he said.

"Why?" she snapped.

"Because my father is getting furious!"

"So? I already told you, I'm not afraid of him."

"If you don't come home now, he's going to come get you himself, and you don't want that, trust me."

"He can't do anything to me."

"Maybe not, but he can do something to your little friends." This comment caught Abbey and the fierceness in her eyes faltered. Draco was right…she was putting everyone at The Burrow in danger.

A horrible image of The Burrow on fire popped into her mind, and she could even hear the screams and see the family fleeing from the home. They wouldn't have anywhere to go…

"Alright, I'll come home," she sighed, giving in, "Just let me pack."

By now it had begun to rain, and the lighting and thunder was becoming more frequent and intense.

Abbey left Draco outside in the rain and went upstairs to pack her things. While she was doing this, Molly Weasley came in.

"Are you leaving so soon, dear?" she asked, wiping her hands on her apron.

"I'm afraid so, Mrs. Weasley," Abbey replied sadly. Just then thunder cracked, and it was so loud it rattled the windows.

"You're not going anywhere in this weather," Molly said, "Go get Draco from outside and you two can leave in the morning."

* * *

**Draco in The Burrow? Interesting...hee hee! Hope you liked it!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks to _Lost In Madness_ and _stackles_ for reviewing! Hugs to you!**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda, you know I'm not JK Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Nobody had wanted to share a room with Draco, so Abbey volunteered (besides, he _was_ her husband), and Hermione moved into Ginny's room. Draco was staying the night in the bed Abbey had been using, because he didn't want to sleep in the bed Hermione had been using.

"I can't believe Mrs. Weasley is actually letting me stay," Draco said as he sat on the bed, still rubbing his wet hair with a towel.

"She could've just easily left you out in the storm," Abbey replied coldly, pulling a pair of pajamas out of her trunk.

"Who said I was complaining?" Draco asked defensively. Abbey gazed up at him, as if studying him.

"She's a very generous person," she replied finally, her voice not as harsh anymore. Abbey didn't understand why Draco wasn't bitching his little silver-blonde head off…he _hated_ the Weasleys.

Draco didn't reply. He only tossed the towel away, his hair still a little damp. It clumped into thin locks as he gave his head a shake. He then stood up and pulled his shirt off over his head.

Abbey couldn't help but glance at him as he did this. She watched his muscles ripple as he then pulled his jeans off, so he was only in his boxer shorts.

She forced herself to look away and she quickly left the room and went down the hall to the bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

"Hey, listen!" Ron said, stopping Harry in mid sentence. Ron gazed up at the ceiling, where Draco and Abbey were staying. 

"What?" Harry asked, "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly!" Ron replied, "They're not fighting."

"That's odd…" Harry said, "They were at each other's throats when they first came inside...maybe they're asleep."

"No," Ron shook his head, "They're still walking around."

"Weird," Harry replied.

* * *

Draco rolled over in bed, and his eyes slowly opened. Stifling a yawn, he glanced over at the window and saw Abbey sitting there, gazing out of it. She was clutching a pillow to herself, and her eyes were just looking around at the yard below. 

Draco realized that he had never seen her look so…so peaceful and content. Her lips were slightly upturned in a smile. Draco then admitted to himself that she was quite beautiful, even if she was a Gryffindor.

_I wish I could be that happy_, he thought. All he had ever felt his whole life was anger and sadness.

Giving a small sigh, he rolled over onto his stomach, pressing his cheek into the pillow. His nose suddenly filled with a light fragrance of lavender…the fragrance of Abbey. He admitted that it was a pleasant scent, and that Abbey had good taste in shampoo. His eyelids then got heavy again and he fell back asleep.

* * *

Abbey turned onto her back, her eyes fluttering open. She couldn't sleep for some reason. Rubbing her eyes, she glanced over and was surprised to find Draco sitting by the window, in the same spot she had been sitting in not too long ago. His knees were drawn up, and his arms were resting on them. He was gazing out the window. But it was his eyes that caught Abbey off-guard. They were distant, and sad. They looked so sad. The usual fierceness that made the grey seem like ice was gone, and they were a deeper color. And were those…_tears?_ Her suspicions were confirmed when he reached up and wiped them away with the back of his hand. 

Draco no longer looked cold and heartless like she was so used to seeing him…now he was sad, _broken_. Sympathy suddenly welled up in her, and seeing the immense sadness in his eyes made tears sting in her own eyes.

Her heart suddenly leaped into her throat when Draco turned and their eyes met. But she didn't look away…she couldn't have even if she had wanted to.

Abbey expected him to cry out in rage and scream at her. But he didn't, which was the biggest shock yet. He only continued to gaze at her, his eyes now showing defeat, and only a light flicker of anger.

Abbey's mouth dropped open, ready to speak, but she didn't know what to say. So instead, she closed her mouth and rolled back over, her eyes wide. She heard Draco crawl back into bed and give a sigh.

Neither of them slept for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Interesting glimpse into another side of Draco...hmmmm...hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks to _stackles_, _Stupidveil_, and _Hermione 2000_ for reviewing! You guys make me very happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

* * *

Chapter 15

"Thank you so much for letting me stay, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Abbey said, giving each of them a hug.

"Any time, dear," Mrs. Weasley replied cheerfully. Abbey glanced over her shoulder at Draco, who was waiting patiently by the door.

"And thanks for letting him stay last night," Abbey added in a low voice.

"You're welcome, dear," Mrs. Weasley replied, smiling warmly.

"Be sure and come back soon," Mr. Weasley said, putting his arm around his wife.

"I will," Abbey smiled.

She grabbed her trunk and turned to Ron, Harry, and Hermione. They all exchanged goodbyes and Abbey finally went over to the door with Draco.

She called one last goodbye over her shoulder as they stepped out into the sun. The morning was crisp and clear…you would've never known it had stormed the night before.

* * *

"Is it me or did they seem really quiet this morning?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry later. 

"It was weird…they were actually being decent to each other," Ron replied.

"I wonder if something happened last night," Harry suggested. All three shrugged and went on with their day.

* * *

Abbey and Draco arrived home, and Abbey felt dread come over her. No doubt Lucius would eventually pay a visit and unleash his fury at her. 

Jingles greeted them at the door, and she was exceedingly happy to see Abbey again. Abbey smiled, patting Jingles on the head.

"How was your trip?" Jingles asked, taking her trunk from her.

"It was lovely, Jingles, thank you," Abbey replied, smiling down at the elf.

"I'm going to take a shower," Draco mumbled, hurrying up the spiral staircase and out of sight.

"How was he while I was gone?" Abbey asked Jingles, "Did he treat you alright?"

"He was fine, ma'am," Jingles replied, "It was very quiet around here."

"Was it, now?" Abbey asked curiously, gazing up the stairs after Draco.

* * *

Draco opened the bathroom door, the steam escaping in huge puffs. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he stepped out, and was slightly taken aback when he found Abbey moving about the bedroom, unpacking her trunk. 

Abbey glanced up at him, and she too seemed a little surprised. For a moment she just gazed at him, a shirt in her right hand, and a pair of shoes in the other.

"Oh," she muttered finally, "I'll--I'll just leave." She hurried out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Abbey leaned against the door, letting out the breath she was holding. She had forgotten that Draco had been taking a shower. She hadn't been expecting to see him walk out in a towel.

* * *

**Oooh, towel...hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks to _Hermione 2000_ for a great review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP...only Abbey.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Lucius Malfoy paid a visit to Abbey and Draco the next morning. He immediately let Abbey know of his disapproval of her staying gone so long at the Burrow.

"But anyway, that's not the point of my visit," he said curtly after telling Abbey off (who only glared coldly back at him). "I have invited some close friends from both our family and Abbey's to a house-warming party for you two," he continued, "Tonight."

"Tonight?" Abbey asked, surprised.

"Yes, tonight," Lucius snapped impatiently, "It will begin at eight o'clock, and end at midnight." He paused, looking at both of them sternly; particularly Abbey. "You two will behave politely and _properly_. No fighting or avoiding each other. Look _happy!_" he hissed warningly. He then gave them a nod of goodbye, turned on his heels, and left the house.

* * *

Abbey figured everyone would be wearing dark colors, so she decided on a long-sleeved black dress that was slightly off-the-shoulders. She got dressed in the bathroom, and kept her hair down, so it cascaded over her shoulders. She put on dark lipstick and dark eye shadow (she was only bothering to look nice for _her_ family's friends). 

When she left the bathroom, she found Draco folding down the collar of the dark blue turtle-neck sweater he was wearing. He was also wearing black dress slacks, and black shoes.

He gazed at her, and he seemed slightly taken aback for a moment, before he regained his usual stone expression.

Abbey pushed up her sleeve and checked her watch.

"They'll be here in ten minutes," she said flatly, going over to her dresser and opening the lid of her jewelry box. She pulled out a silver chain and fastened it around her neck.

* * *

"Well, you heard what Father told us," Draco said gloomily as he and Abbey stood at the top of the stairs, watching Jingles let in the first few guests, "we have to look happy." Abbey nodded in agreement, realizing miserably that she had to endure four hours of playing happy hostess. "I don't want to risk him getting…upset. So…" his voice trailed off as he grabbed Abbey's hand and held it in his. 

Abbey was slightly surprised at first, but she didn't protest. He had a point…she could only imagine Lucius's fury if she and Draco embarrassed him in front of his closest friends.

Draco's parents and Abbey's parents soon arrived, and Lucius gazed up at them, giving them a smile of approval.

Abbey and Draco stayed at the top of the stairs until everyone had arrived, and then after a brief introduction by Lucius, they descended into their guests.

* * *

Abbey and Draco knew better than to stray from each other for too long, especially when Lucius was keeping a very close, ice-cold gray eye on them. At first, Lucius took Abbey and guided her around the room, introducing her to all of the Malfoy family's friends, while Draco was being introduced to Abbey's by Abbey's father. 

Then Abbey and Draco roamed around together, chatting lightly with the guests. In order to keep Lucius off their backs, Draco was often putting his arm around Abbey's waist, or she was clutching onto his elbow.

* * *

They were like that when they were watching the guests leave, politely thanking them for coming, and telling them that they hoped that they had had a good time. 

When everyone was gone, even Lucius, Draco and Abbey exchanged glances for a moment before letting go of each other. They silently ascended the stairs and went into their bedroom, tired from the long night.

* * *

**Ugh, having to fake affection. But what's this about Abbey maybe liking it? Hmmm...hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks to _kittyatza_ for some great reviews! Hugs to you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, only Abbey.**

* * *

Chapter 17

As Abbey lay in bed, trying to fall asleep, she went over the night in her head. She had to admit to herself that pretending to be happy hadn't been as horrible as she had thought. It had been such a long time since a guy had shown affection towards her, even if Draco was faking it.

As she pondered this, she rolled over and gazed at the sleeping Draco next to her. She realized that he was her future…he was going to be the rest of her life. There was no way of avoiding it. Her mind wandered to a conversation she had with Lucius that night at the party…

_"Abbey, I want a word with you," Lucius said softly, pulling her into the kitchen and away from the other guests. His eyes were like chips of ice. _

_"Yes?" Abbey replied coolly, handing a plate of food to Jingles so she could go serve it to the guests. _

_"Do you remember my request before you and my son were married?" Lucius asked, examining the serpent head on the top of his cane. _

_"Please, oh great father-in-law, refresh my memory," Abbey smirked quietly. Lucius chose to ignore her sarcasm. _

_"My request that you and Draco have a child within a year," Lucius said calmly. _

_"Oh, that one," Abbey snarled, leaning against the counter and crossing her arms over her chest. Lucius ignored this comment as well. _

_"I meant what I said, Abbey," he said with a chilling air. _

_"So did I when I said it _wasn't_ going to happen," Abbey replied casually, "It's _my_ body."_

_"It's _my_ family's future," Lucius barked, clearly losing his patience. He glared at Abbey, pausing. "I'll do what I have to," he hissed after a few moments. Before Abbey could retort, he left the kitchen with a swoosh of his robes. _

Abbey continued to gaze at Draco, dread dropping into her stomach like a hunk of lead. No doubt Lucius would end up drugging them or something to make them do it.

No longer feeling tired, Abbey sat up and flipped the covers off of her. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and she got out. She went over to the bathroom door and pulled her satin robe off of the hook on the inside of it. She pulled it on but kept it untied as she went over to her dresser and slid her feet into her bedroom slippers.

Abbey stepped out of the front door and the crisp night air hit her face. She took a deep lungful of it, feeling refreshed immediately. Pulling her robe around her, she began to walk around the house, happy to be by herself after a long night of being with people of which she didn't like the company.

As she turned a corner and began to make her way across the back of the house, an ear-splitting howl pierced the night air. Abbey suddenly felt like she had been doused in ice water…it was on the other side of the house. She had completely forgotten.

Breathing rapidly, she took a quivering step backwards, keeping her eyes at the edge of the house that the werewolf was hiding around. She took another step…another…she reached back and felt her hand along the side of the house, waiting to feel the corner. She finally reached it and was about to turn to run when the snarling beast slowly stepped around the corner, his vicious yellow eyes boring into hers.

* * *

**OH NO! Thanks for reading!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks to _Hermione 2000_, _lady marauder_, _billys-green-soup_, _kittyatza_, and _stackles_ for wonderful reviews! Many hugs to you!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah.**

* * *

Chapter 18

_I could still run_, Abbey thought frantically in her head…_But no, he'd catch up before I had even turned all the way around_. Utter terror clamped her airway shut as she realized she had no way out. Screaming would only quicken the attack. So ultimately she just stood frozen where she was, not daring to move, or even to breathe.

The werewolf let out another low howl and took a few steps towards her. He stuck his snout in the air, and Abbey could hear him sniffing. He must've been able to smell her fear because after a few moments of sniffing he gave another howl, a little louder now.

_Just let it be quick_, Abbey thought miserably as the werewolf took another step towards her, clearly getting ready to attack.

The werewolf gave one last sniff before growling and setting off at a gallop towards her. Abbey's heart pounded in her ears so hard that she couldn't hear anything else. In a blind panic, she backed up more, but tripped and fell on her back, the last bit of air escaping her.

She felt the werewolf coming closer, and she braced herself, closing her eyes. But suddenly something rushed over her head, ruffling her hair. Abbey heard the werewolf give a shrill whimper and then a loud thud. Did she dare open her eyes?

"It's alright," said Draco's voice softly from behind her, "I stunned him." Abbey still didn't dare move, or even open her eyes. Her breathing was still hard and shallow.

"Abbey?" Draco asked when Abbey still didn't move. Abbey finally opened her eyes, and saw Draco kneeling down, looking over her, so his face looked upside down to her. His facial expression was a mix of worry and fear.

Abbey then looked at her feet, where the werewolf lay, out cold. She then looked back up at Draco.

"You…stunned…?" she muttered, still not able to believe it.

"Yeah," Draco replied. He reached down, grabbed her arm, and pulled her to her feet. "I couldn't have just let him eat you," he added simply.

"Yes you could've," Abbey replied gravely. Draco paused, taken aback. He guessed he _could _have let her been killed.

"But why would I have done that?" he asked.

"I dunno," Abbey answered as they made their way back to the front door. "How did you know I was out here, anyway?" she asked after an awkward pause.

"I felt you get out of bed," Draco replied, "I didn't think much of it until I heard that howl. I looked out the window and saw you, and then I saw the werewolf come around the side of the house. I ran outside and stunned him right before he was about to—well—you know."

Abbey stopped walking and Draco did too, wondering why. Abbey gazed at him solemnly.

"Thank you," she said softly. Draco was highly surprised by this, but quickly recovered.

"You're welcome," he replied, without any hint of sarcasm or arrogance. Abbey knew he had genuinely meant it. There was another awkward silence for a moment before Abbey continued to the front door.

They went back to their bedroom in silence and they crawled back in bed.

"We'll leave him there until the full moon is gone and he's changed back," Draco said, pulling the covers up to his chest, "and then we'll un-stun him."

"Alright," Abbey replied, staring up at the ceiling.

As Draco rolled over, he realized that Abbey was still shaking; he could feel it.

"Are you—er—going to be able to go back to sleep?" he asked, looking at her uneasily over his shoulder. He wondered why he had the sudden urge to comfort her.

Abbey's eyes shot over to him and for a moment she was silent. She seemed surprised by his question.

"I think so," she replied finally.

"You're still shaking," Draco said, sitting up and gazing down at her. Abbey's eyes widened a little and she didn't respond; she only stared back at him.

"I'm beginning to calm down," she replied quietly after a few moments, "I guess I'm still in shock a bit." She pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Do you want me to—er—get you anything?" Draco mumbled tensely. He ran his hand through his hair.

"No," Abbey replied. She paused, "But thank you."

"You're welcome," Draco said hastily, lying back down and rolling over. Abbey turned her head and stared at his back for a few seconds before rolling over as well and closing her eyes.

* * *

**What? Draco saved Abbey's life? Whoa! Hope you liked it!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks to _stackles_, _bobby-jak_, _Hermione 2000_, and _kittyatza_ for lovely reviews! And sorry, _kittyatza_, this chapter is rated M, but it's not that bad, and I made it tasteful. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Warning: This is chapter is rated M! It's not too bad, but I don't leave you doubtful about what happened, if you know what I mean. (naughty grin) The rating is just to be safe.**

* * *

Chapter 19

Abbey was sitting at the kitchen table, finishing up her dinner the next night when there was a loud rapping on the front door. The chill that ran down her spine told her who the visitor was.

Abbey and Draco approached the door at the same time, and they watched Jingles open it and let Lucius Malfoy inside.

"Good evening," he said icily, not bothering to take off his cloak. He was obviously not going to stay very long, to Abbey's relief.

"Hello, Father," Draco replied flatly.

"I'll get right to the point," Lucius said shortly. He gazed back and forth between Abbey and Draco, pausing. "I want Abbey pregnant _now_."

Draco seemed quite taken aback by this comment, but Abbey wasn't. Her facial expression didn't even flinch.

"I don't think there's a spell for that, Lucius," she snorted coldly.

"You know what I mean, you conceited little—"

"Father!" Draco snapped before Lucius could finish his insult. Lucius glared at his son, surprised that Draco had interrupted him.

Abbey turned and had to keep her jaw from dropping. Draco had…stood up for her! Not only that, but stood up for her against his own father! But Lucius's merciless voice soon broke her thoughts.

"If I have to put spells on both of you, I will!" Lucius snarled, pulling out his wand and pointing it at them, "But I want it to happen _tonight_." He opened his mouth again to speak an enchantment—

"No!" Abbey barked. Draco and Lucius's eyes shot to her. Abbey gave a defeated sigh, "If I have to, then I want it to be of my own accord, not because I was tricked into doing it."

Lucius lowered his wand, satisfied. He gazed at Draco, and when Draco gave no protest he nodded, sticking his wand back into his robes.

"Very well. Off with you then," he said, pointing up the stairs, "And I want _proof_. I'm not leaving until I get it. And don't even _try_ to trick me…I'll know."

"You'll get your stupid proof, then," Abbey drawled irritably, turning and making her way towards the stairs. She heard Draco follow her.

Abbey went as slowly as possible up the stairs, dreading what was coming. But the trip up the stairs seemed ten times too fast anyway.

The bedroom door seemed to creak a little louder than usual as Abbey opened it and stepped inside. A few moments later she heard Draco enter and shut the door behind him.

"Let's get this over with," Abbey sighed, going over to the bed. She flipped the covers down, and with a flick of her wand a white towel appeared over the sheets.

Abbey then turned her back to Draco and began to pull off her clothes. She could feel Draco's eyes boring into her now naked body and irritation bubbled up in her.

Turning around, she allowed Draco to look at her for a moment before crawling under the covers.

Draco came over to the other side of the bed and Abbey gazed around the room as he stripped down to his boxers. She stared at the ceiling as he got into bed next to her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him pulling off his boxers under the covers. As he tossed them aside, Abbey suddenly felt embarrassment make her cheeks glow red. The tension and awkwardness hit her. _I gotta relax_, she told herself, _or this is going to suck _and_ be painful._

She took a deep breath as Draco moved on top of her, his breath against her neck. Abbey lifted her knees up on either side of him as he placed his hands on either side of her shoulders, propping himself up.

"Are you—er—ready?" he asked softly. Abbey closed her eyes tight and nodded, forcing herself to relax.

* * *

Finally, with a low grunt from Draco, it was over. Abbey opened her eyes again, and saw Draco's jaw clenched as he finished. A bead of sweat trickled down his temple as he rolled off of her, collapsing onto the pillow next to her.

Abbey sat up and looked at the white towel she had been lying on. Yep, there was proof alright.

"Do you want me to—" Draco began to ask, gazing sideways at her.

"No," she cut him off, "I'll do it." She stood up, and grabbed her robe that was sitting on a chair by the bed from the previous night when she had been attacked by the werewolf. Once again, she could feel Draco's eyes boring into her body as she slipped the robe on and tied it around herself.

Abbey then snatched up the towel and marched out of the bedroom. Draco watched her leave, giving a sigh and grabbing his boxers, and pulling them back on.

* * *

Abbey stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and glared at Lucius, who was waiting patiently by the door, examining the serpent head of his cane again.

"Here's your damn proof!" she spat, throwing the towel on the ground by his feet. "Now kindly get out of my house," she continued, her voice soft but furious as Lucius studied the towel for a moment.

Lucius finally looked back up, shot her an icy glare, and then turned on his heels and left, slamming the door shut behind him.

Jingles crept into sight, and gazed uneasily up at Abbey. She wrung her hands, biting her bottom lip.

"Is he gone, Miss?" Jingles asked, her voice quavering.

"Yes, he's gone Jingles," Abbey replied, smiling (or at least trying to) down at her. Jingles smiled back, still looking a little nervous.

"What is that, Miss?" she asked after a pause, looking at the towel.

"Just some dirty laundry, Jingles," Abbey answered, "Will you please start a fire for me?"

"Sure, Miss," Jingles replied, immediately leaving to go do her task. Abbey walked over and picked up the towel, giving a sigh.

* * *

**Aw, poor Abbey. Well, it had to happen sooner or later. Too bad it was so awkward though. Hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks to _stackles_, _mzmal_, and _kittyatza_ for nice reviews! **

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda.**

* * *

Chapter 20

Abbey stared into the blazing fire for a moment before tossing the towel in. She watched it until it was ashes before beckoning Jingles goodnight and heading back to the bedroom.

When she got there, she opened the door and saw that Draco was still awake, gazing up at the ceiling. He glanced at her for a moment when she came in, but his eyes soon flicked back to the ceiling.  
Abbey got into her pajamas and returned to bed. Pulling the covers up to her chin, she rolled over away from Draco and curled into a ball.

"Did I--" Draco muttered quietly, "Did I hurt you?" Abbey's eyes, which she had just shut, shot open again. But thankfully Draco couldn't see them, for they revealed the truth. Abbey didn't answer…she didn't want to lie, but she didn't want to tell the truth either.

"I'm…sorry," Draco said, taking her silence as a yes.

"It's not your fault," Abbey replied, her voice barely audible. Draco didn't reply. He just gazed sideways at her for a moment before rolling over and going to sleep.

That night Abbey had a horrible nightmare. She dreamt that she was in labor, and she was at St. Mungo's. Draco was standing over her bed, laughing at her. The doctor kept shaking his head and saying that things didn't look good. Abbey kept asking what was wrong, but the doctor didn't seem to hear her.

Finally the baby was delivered and the doctor wrapped it up, handing it to her, still shaking his head, saying that it was such a shame. Abbey looked down at her baby and was horror-struck. It looked like a normal newborn, except it had the head of Lucius Malfoy. He too began laughing up at her along with Draco. Lucius even pointed one of his stubby baby fingers up at her, his grey eyes as cold as ever.

Abbey shot up in bed, cold sweat on every inch of her body. She panted, as if she was out of breath. She then realized that tears were streaming down her cheeks. Relief swept over her when she also realized that it had only been a dream. She put her face in her hands, trying to calm herself down.

After a moment she looked over at Draco, who was snoring softly on his stomach. She could still feel him inside her, and this made her shudder violently. _I have to get out of here_, she thought desperately. She leapt out of bed, not even caring if she woke Draco or not.  
She quickly got dressed and began to pack her trunk, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

Gazing out the window, Abbey saw dawn breaking on the horizon. She hoped the Weasley's didn't mind her appearing so suddenly and so early in the morning.

_What am I thinking?_ Abbey thought, _Of course they wouldn't mind! Mrs. Weasley is the nicest woman I know._ This thought lifted her spirits as she levitated her trunk with a flick of her wand. She left the bedroom, not even bothering to close the door behind her.

* * *

Draco's eyes fluttered open and he squinted in the bright morning sunshine. Yawning, he looked over and saw that Abbey was gone. On gazing around the room, he found that her dresser drawers had been flung open, and that her trunk was missing. 

Slight disappointment mingled in his mind as he got up, stretching. He didn't like being alone. Jingles was alright company, but not like another person. Even if he and Abbey didn't get along very well, at least she was another human being.

Sighing, he pulled on some clothes and went down to breakfast. He just hoped Abbey wouldn't stay gone as long as she had before, thinking of what his father's reaction was going to be.

* * *

**Aw, is Draco sad Abbey's gone? Hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks to _Stupidveil_, _Hermione 2000_, _stackles_, _kittyatza_, _lady marauder_, and _Kay50_ for such sweet reviews! They mean lots to me!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah.**

* * *

Chapter 21

Abbey felt guilt emerge in her as she raised her hand to knock on the front door of the Burrow. The Weasleys were the nicest family she knew, but still, it was six o'clock in the morning.

Swallowing her guilt, she knocked on the door anyway. It was only a matter of seconds before the door swung open and Mrs. Weasley gazed surprisedly down at her.

"Abbey, dear! What brings you here?" she asked, wiping her hands on her apron. She frowned with concern down at the disgruntled and visibly upset Abbey.

"I'm really sorry for barging in like this, Mrs. Weasley, and so early in the morning at that," Abbey replied, "But I just had to get away."

"I understand competely, dear!" Mrs. Weasley cried cheerfully, beckoning Abbey inside, "Don't ever feel guilty for visiting! We're always ecstatic to have you!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Abbey smiled in relief as she pulled her tunk inside.

"You look exhausted, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, "Go upstairs and have a rest before breakfast. I'll take care of your trunk for you." Mrs. Weasley shooed Abbey up the stairs, smiling warmly.

"Thank you," Abbey repeated as she climbed the stairs. She didn't need to be shown the way. Her feet were on auto-pilot as they led her down the second floor corridor and to the first door on the left.

Turning the knob, Abbey crept inside and felt her spirits rise slightly at the sight of Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley, sleeping soundly.

Abbey slumped over to the extra bed by the window and let herself fall on it, not even bothering to get under the covers. She was asleep in seconds.

* * *

"Abbey?" Hermione's voice penetrated Abbey's deep slumber. "Abbey?" she repeated, now putting a hand on Abbey's shoulder and giving it a gentle shake. 

"Hmmm…?" Abbey muttered sleepily, not remembering where she was or why she was there.

"Is something wrong Abbey?" Hermione asked, "How come you're here?" This question brought back Abbey's memory and she opened her eyes. She found Hermione and Ginny leaning over her, both looking anxious and worried.

"Oh," Abbey mumbled, rubbing her eyes, "I had to leave, or I was going to go crazy."

"That's not surprising," Ginny replied, her eyebrows raised, the hint of a smile on her lips.

"I'll tell you more about it later," Abbey continued, stifling a yawn and sitting up. Her stomach rumbled hungrily.

"I heard that one!" Hermione grinned, "C'mon, let's go eat." Abbey nodded and followed Hermione and Ginny out of the room.

* * *

"Abbey!" Harry and Ron said in unison down at the breakfast table. Abbey's spirits lifted more and she couldn't help but smile back at them, and at the cheerful activity at the rest of the table. Fred and George were playing with Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, trying to make him eat one of their crazy candy inventions. Mrs. Weasley was fighting with a dish brush that refused to do it's job, and Mr. Weasley was examining a TV remote control with utter infatuation while he waited for his breakfast. 

"Malfoy driving you nuts again, eh?" Ron asked, stuffing his mouth full of porridge.

"Something like that," Abbey answered, her stomach twisting uncomfortably at the memory of the previous night. She wasn't so hungry anymore. But she sat down anyway between Hermione and Ginny, and across from Harry.

"Howf far gu?" Harry asked through a mouthful of porridge.

"Alright, I guess," Abbey laughed, leaning over and sticking her finger in his bowl of breakfast and sampling it. Mrs. Weasley was an excellent cook on top of her other wonderful qualities. With the taste of the porridge Abbey's appetite came back and she sampled another bit of Harry's.

"Fey! Gat's bine!" Harry cried, frowning. But it soon turned into a playful grin.

"That's all I'll eat, I promise," Abbey laughed. Soon Mrs. Weasley placed a bowl in front of her and Abbey thanked her as she grabbed a spoon and dug in.

* * *

**So, is she or isn't she? Hmmm...hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks to _kittyatza_, _Hermione 2000_, _stackles_, and _Lil Cee_ for nice reviews! I'm so glad you guys like my story so much! (wipes tear away)**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I don't think I'm going to put this on anymore...I'm getting sick of it. lol.**

* * *

Chapter 22  
  
"So, what's up?" Hermione asked as she flipped out the blanket underneath a yew tree in the Weasley's backyard later that day.

"Everything," Abbey replied, exhasperated. They both plopped down on the blanket.

"We've got all day if you need it," Hermione laughed. Abbey smiled, reaching over and picking a small white flower. She twirled it in her fingers. With a deep breath, Abbey told Hermione everything that had happened since she had last left the Burrow.

"And that's why I'm here," Abbey finished, the flower she had been holding now in a billion pieces on the blanket in front of her. She looked up and saw that Hermione's mouth was gaping open.

"Well, it's not your fault," she said finally, picking her own flower.

"I know, but I still feel so _dirty_," Abbey replied, her brow furrowed in frustration. She shivered slightly.

"I would too," Hermione said, but Abbey didn't look very reassured. "Listen, it might not have worked anyway. But we can only wait and see, I guess," she added.

"I have a feeling it did work," Abbey replied, "Lucius is sneaky like that. He probably spiked one of my drinks during the party with some sort of weird fertility drug."

"That sounds like something Lucius would do, alright," Hermione said, biting her bottom lip. "But we won't know for sure until later. Let's see if you develop symptoms first, and then you can take a test to make sure," she continued. Abbey nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Poor Abbey!" Harry said later that evening. Ron nodded in agreement. Hermione looked anxious as all three of them sat in Ron's bedroom that he was sharing with Harry. 

"Man, having to sleep with Malfoy!" Ron added, shaking his head.

"So let's keep her cheerful, alright?" Hermione asked anxiously, "She's really upset about the whole thing."

"Alright, sure," Harry replied, looking to Ron who agreed.

"Thanks, guys," Hermione sighed, looking relieved.

* * *

Just like they all suspected, Abbey developed symptoms within the first week. The first one was an increase in appetite. Abbey was soon eating second and third helpings of meals, and asking Mrs. Weasley to make weird combinations of foods. 

Everyone couldn't help but stare curiously at her as she gobbled up the strange concoctions of food.

"What is everyone looking at?" she would ask, looking around at them as she got up to get another helping. Nobody would reply…they would only clear their throats and go back to eating their normal food.

Her weird cravings soon emerged in the middle of the night. On multiple occasions Abbey was found rummaging through the kitchen by various members of the family.

"That's the third day this week she's eaten in the middle of the night," Fred said one afternoon while Abbey was napping (she had been taking a lot of those lately as well), "I caught her last night eating leftover roast with chocolate syrup drizzled all over it." Freg gagged at the thought.

"Oh yeah?" Harry replied, "I found her eating a cheese and marshmallow sandwich two nights ago." There was a unified "Ewww!" around the whole table.

"Mum wasn't even that bad when she was pregnant with Ginny!" George exclaimed.

"Now, guys, we don't know if she is for _sure_," Hermione replied hastily. Everyone stared at her, eyebrows raised. Hermione sighed, "Well, I guess it _is_ pretty obvious, isn't it?"

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up to Abbey rushing out of the bedroom and down the hall towards the bathroom. The sounds of her vomiting soon filled the hallway. 

Frowning with anxious concern, Hermione got out of bed and went to the bathroom door.

"Abbey? Are you alright? Do you need anything?" she asked in between one of Abbey's bouts of sickness.

"No," Abbey muttered from the other side of the door, "Thanks, though, Hermi--" Her sentence was cut off by another spell of retching.

"Good lord, is she _dying_ in there?" said Ron's sleepy voice from behind Hermione. Hermione jumped and turned around, seeing Ron, Harry, Fred, George, and Ginny all standing in the hallway, all looking sleepy and disheveled.

"Oh wow, that does _not_ sound good," Fred winced as Abbey's vomiting became violent for a moment.

"I'm so glad I'm not a woman!" Ron croaked.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, eying him sharply, "She can't help it!"

"I know, but I'm still glad I'm not a woman!" Ron replied. Hermione was too tired and worried to continue arguing with him, so she turned back to the bathroom door, trying to decide if Abbey's vomiting was getting any better.

"Poor thing," Ginny said, shaking her head.

"Shh!" Hermione hushed them, "I think she's done." Just then they could hear the flush of the toilet and the next moment the door swung open and Abbey stood there, looking as if she had just been dropped off of a broomstick from ten feet in the air.

"Abbey?" Harry asked uneasily, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she answered. She then turned to Hermione, "I think it's time to take that test now."

* * *

**Ewww! Poor Abbey. Hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thanks to _stackles_, _clover_, _Falcon_ (Wow, the whole thing in one sitting! I'm flattered!), and _Hermione 2000_ for lovely, nice reviews! Hugs to you all!**

* * *

Chapter 23 

After Mrs. Weasley had given Abbey something to calm her stomach, she put on her cloak and headed off to go purchase a pregnancy test.

* * *

"She's gone," Draco told his father the morning after Abbey had left. Lucius had stopped by to "see how things had gone." 

"Well, that's to be expected," Lucius replied casually, without any hint of anger whatsoever. Draco frowned at his father, wondering why he had the sudden change in attitude. "Your mother did the same thing when she became pregnant with you," Lucius continued, picking a spot of lint off of his robes, "She went to her sister's and was gone for three weeks." He looked back at his son, pausing, "Don't fret…she'll return soon. Just give her a little time and space."

* * *

Abbey took a deep breath as she opened the bathroom door and stepped inside. Hermione followed her as she went up to the sink, where the pregnancy test was sitting beside it. 

"I'm pregnant," Abbey said, holding it up. The results display on the test was glowing red, with a bright white "_YES_!" flashing on it.

"Oh Abbey," Hermione sighed, putting a hand on Abbey's shoulder. Abbey turned and gazed at Hermione, the test still in her hand.

"I'm going to be a mother!" she said, tears filling her eyes. Hermione wasn't sure whether the tears were happy tears or sad tears. That is, until a faint smile spread across Abbey's face.

"You're going to be a mum!" Hermione repeated, forcing herself to smile too. "But…why do you look so--er--happy?" she couldn't help but ask, "You were so distraught before."

"I have a little baby inside me!" Abbey exclaimed, the tears now rolling slowly down her cheeks.

"Well I guess that _is_ reason to celebrate!" Hermione replied, now genuinely grinning. _No matter_ who _the father is_, she thought to herself as she wrapped Abbey in a hug.

* * *

"My hardest pregnancy was with Fred and George," Mrs. Weasley was saying that night at dinner. She smiled lovingly at her twin sons, "I swear sometimes they were playing Exploding Snap in there!" Everyone laughed, and Abbey felt better. 

Later that night, Abbey was packing to get ready to go home. She guessed she couldn't neglect Draco forever. He at least had a right to know that she was pregnant. The next morning she bid everyone goodbye. Hermione gave her a tight hug and then held her at arm's length.

"Now you write every week alright? Let us know how you're doing," she ordered. Abbey smiled,

"Don't worry, I will."

"And if Malfoy gives you any trouble, just call on us," Fred added, puffing out his chest, "George and I will straighten him out for you with some of our nifty little _inventions_." He gave Abbey a wink.

"Alright," Abbey laughed. She turned to leave.

"And Abbey!" Harry called. Abbey turned back around. "Everything'll be alright," he said, smiling warmly at her. Everyone nodded in agreement; Fred and George each gave her a double thumbs-up.

"I know," Abbey replied, smiling around at all of them, "I'll keep in touch. Thank you all!"

* * *

Abbey stepped up to her front door and took a deep breath as she reached for the doorknob.

* * *

**Well, Abbey's back...what will Draco think? Hmmm...hoped you liked it, and thanks for reading!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thanks to _Yipster72_, _Greenice7_, _xxStarDreamerxx_, _iheartyoo_, _mrsamiipotter_, _Blakkat913_, _Erin_, _MizzNite_, _DoNtLetMeGetMe_, _CREA_, _San_, _lemonade101_, _spicergirl_, _Deefa_, _Hermione 2000_, and last but not least stackles for very nice, very flattering reviews! That's the biggest chunk of reviews I've had yet! Thanks SOOOO much! A couple of you have read all of this in one sitting! Wow!I know the chapters are kind of short, but this story is already written, so I can't lengthen the chapters. Sorry! But thank you sooo much for reading my story!**

* * *

Chapter 24

Abbey found Draco standing in the den, staring into the fire. Abbey paused, gazing at him for a moment silently. He was leaning on the mantle, and the only movement he was making was breathing.

"Draco," Abbey finally said softly. Draco jumped slightly and spun around, visibly surprised to see her home so soon.

They both sensed that things were different between them due to their recent intimate engagement. It was less hostile and more tense and awkward.

"Abbey," he replied, his voice barely audible. Before Abbey had even said anything, she saw in his eyes that he knew. Abbey took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant," she muttered after a pause. Draco didn't have much of a reaction. He just gave a nod and turned back to the fire. Abbey opened her mouth to continue, but she was suddenly hit with a bout nausea. Groaning, she turned and hurried out of the room.

Draco turned at her abrupt departure, and watched her run down the hall and to the bathroom. Wondering what was wrong, he followed her and stopped by the bathroom door, from inside which her vomiting was clearly audible. He winced…that didn't sound very pleasant.

A few minutes later Abbey emerged from the bathroom, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Draco just stared at her for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"Er…" he mumbled.

"I'm fine," she replied quickly, rubbing her face with her hands. She shuffled wearily past him and towards the kitchen.

A few minutes later he found her devouring a piece of cake at the table. Not having eaten breakfast yet either, Draco fixed himself a plate of the bacon and eggs that Jingles had cooked.

He silently sat down across the table from Abbey and slowly began to eat his food, but staring at her amazedly as she finished the piece of cake and got up to get another one. But this time she put a few slices of bacon next to it on the plate before she sat back down.

"Hungry?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Very," Abbey answered dully without looking at him. Her food was gone in five minutes. She then got up and gulped down two full glasses of orange juice consecutively.

Draco's eyes moved down to her abdomen and he thought deeply for a moment between bites of his breakfast.

A sudden knock on the front door broke his thoughts. Abbey jumped slightly, as she was now in the middle of drinking a glass of milk.

"I'll get it," Draco said, getting up. Abbey shrugged and continued to drink the milk.

Draco went to the door and opened it. He was slightly taken aback when he found Hermione Granger standing there, looking anxious and disheveled. Clearly Hermione hadn't been expecting Draco to answer the door. She drew herself to her full height and puffed out her chest.

"I don't care what you say, Malfoy--I'm staying here to help Abbey," she said quickly, eyeing him sharply.

Draco was very agitated by the thought of having this mudblood staying in his house, but judging from the look on Hermione's face, there wasn't anything he could do about it. Without a word, he stepped aside to let her in. Hermione looked a little surprised at his silence, but quickly recovered and stepped inside, dragging her trunk behind her.

* * *

**Aww, Hermione's come to stay! She'll help Abbey keep her sanity. lol. Hoped you liked it, and thanks for reading!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thanks to _stackles_, _Hermione 2000_, _Yipster72_, _Falcon_, and _sugar-skyline_ for such lovely reviews! And _stackles_, to answer your questions, I think there are like 32 chapters and an epilogue, and the werewolf wasn't Lupin or anything...just a werewolf that didn't really have any more purpose in the story...so just assume that they un-stunned him when the full moon was gone, and he went on his merry (well, probably not so merry)way. lol!**

* * *

Chapter 25

"Hermione!" Abbey exclaimed when she saw her friend enter the kitchen, "What're you doing here?"

"I'm going to help you through this," Hermione replied, her face determined. Abbey smiled, feeling extreme gratitude towards Hermione.

"You're the best, Hermione," she replied. Hermione smiled, reached into her trunk, and pulled out a book.

"Here," she said, handing it to Abbey, "It's a muggle book, but muggle women have babies just the way witches do."

Abbey looked down at the book. It was titled _What to Expect When You're Expecting._

"This is great, Hermione!" Abbey replied, wrapping Hermione in a hug, "Thanks!"

"So," Hermione said, pulling away and looking around, "This is where you live, eh?"

"Yeah," Abbey replied flatly, "Lucius bought it." Hermione rolled her eyes and picked up her trunk again.

"So where am I staying?" she asked with a smile.

"There's a guest bedroom upstairs…I'll show you," Abbey answered excitedly, setting her now-empty glass on the counter.

* * *

The first three months went smoothly. Abbey's morning sickness died away, but her strange cravings got worse. Draco woke up almost every night to Abbey crawling out of bed and leaving to go to the kitchen. 

Abbey and Hermione spent most of their time together, and when they weren't together, Abbey was by herself somewhere reading _What to Expect When You're Expecting_. Draco often found himself alone and wondering what was going on. He felt he deserved to know what was happening…Abbey _was_ his wife, anyway. One day he sneaked a peek in Abbey's book, and all of her strange symptoms were explained to him, which made him feel a little better. He even slowly got used to Hermione being there, which perhaps was most fascinating of all.

* * *

Abbey's stomach slowly swelled, until she eventually had a good-sized dome for an abdomen. Draco was somehow fascinated by this, even if things were still strained between he and Abbey. He knew how reproductive biology worked, but it was different when it was your child. 

Abbey and Hermione often went shopping, and always came home with mutliple parcels of various things, including clothes and toys.

Draco sneaked looks at these as well, but stopped one day and wondered for the first time why he felt he had to sneak around. This was his child too! So from that day on Draco openly asked questions about things. He even began to go to the doctor with Abbey, instead of letting Hermione do it.

Lucius also paid regular visits, wondering how Abbey was doing.

* * *

Then, one night, while Abbey was reading and Draco was trying to go to sleep, Abbey suddenly gasped, dropping her book. She then began to laugh gleefully. 

"What?" Draco asked drowsily, rolling over and gazing at her.

"The baby just kicked!" Abbey cried joyfully, putting her hands on her stomach.

"It did?" Draco asked, his eyes moving to Abbey's rounded belly.

"Yeah!" Abbey replied, still laughing.

"Can I--er--Can I feel?" Draco asked. Abbey's laughing slowly died and she studied him for a moment. Then, to his surprise, a faint smile spread across her face,

"Sure." She reached over, took Draco's hand and placed it on her stomach. Draco jumped slightly when he felt the baby kick. Abbey began to laugh ecstatically again, and Draco couldn't help but smile as well.

When the baby seemed to have stopped for the time being, Abbey picked up her book again and Draco rolled over to go back to sleep.

Abbey gazed down at her belly, smiling. Her face then turned serious. _I'm never going to let anyone or anything ever hurt you_, she silently pledged to her baby, _I don't care why you were conceived, or who your father is…you're a miracle, and I'm going to protect you no matter what the cost._

_

* * *

_

**Hm, it seems like Draco's becoming a bit of a softy. lol. Hoped you liked it, and thanks for reading!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thank you to _Malfoy chickadee_, _Clover_, _Hermione 2000_, _Star_, _Yipster72_, _mrsamiipotter_, _stackles_, _sugar-skyline_, and _MizzNite_ for all of your great, heartwarming reviews! I love reading your guys' reviews everyday! They really make my day...thanks SOOO much! Double hugs to you all!**

* * *

Chapter 26

Finally, when the eighth month came to a close and the final month rolled in, a certain anxiety fell over the house. Hermione and Draco never let Abbey do anything, they would always do it for her.

One day when Abbey reached for something on top of the refridgerator, Draco had jumped up and told her to sit down, and that he would get it for her.

"I'm pregnant, Draco, not helpless!" Abbey had snapped, irritated. But Draco ignored her…he had long been used to her mood swings.

* * *

Then one morning there was a loud knocking on the front door while they were all eating breakfast. Hermione and Draco had jumped up at the same time to answer it, but Hermione, remembering that this wasn't her house, cleared her throat and sat back down. 

Draco went to the door, expecting it to be Lucius, but when he answered it he was in for an unpleasant surprise. It was Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They both had trunks.

"Oh no," Draco said, shaking his head, "You're not staying here too!"

"Too bad, Malfoy," Harry replied casually, pushing him aside and coming into the house, Ron following suit.

"Yeah, you should be glad we hadn't come sooner," Ron continued, "But we gave you the benefit of the doubt."

"Harry? Ron?" Hermione called excitedly, running out from the kitchen, "Is that you?"

"Hey, Hermione!" Harry replied as Hermione gave him and Ron hugs while Draco still stood scowling by the door.

"How's Abbey?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine!" Abbey answered, wobbling out behind Hermione, her stomach now to its full size.

"Wow, Abbey, you're huge!" Harry cried, walking over and putting a hand on her stomach.

"Due in almost three weeks!" Abbey replied, hugging Harry and then Ron.

"We came just in time, then!" Ron said cheerfully.

"Are you guys hungry?" Abbey asked, "Because I'm starving!" Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I see your appetite is still in full swing!" Ron laughed too, following Abbey, Harry, and Hermione into the kitchen.

Draco watched them, secretly wishing he could join in on the cheerfullness, even if it was his three arch enemies.

That night, Draco came into the bedroom to get ready for bed and found Abbey already in bed, reading. But tonight classical music was playing softly from some unseen source in the ceiling.

"It's supposed to be good for the baby," Abbey said, spotting Draco's confused look. Draco shrugged, taking Abbey's word for it. He looked at Abbey's enormous belly and wondered if the baby was going to be a girl or a boy. He and Abbey had agreed that it was going to be a surprise when it was actually born.

Then Draco was suddenly hit with the true realization that he was actually going to be a father. He remembered as if it was yesterday being at school, not even knowing where he was going to be after he graduated. And here he was, married to a girl he had hated, and now they were about to have a baby. A baby that was half him, half Abbey. It blew his mind how much things had changed in such a little amount of time.

And then it hit him that Abbey wasn't such a bad girl after all, even if she had been a Gryffindor. She had been horrid with him at first, but he had been just as bad, if not worse, to her. Now that they had been married for a while, things had seemed to calm down between them. Abbey wasn't so mean to him anymore, and he had pretty much stopped bothering to insult her every five minutes, like he used to do. True, they usually just ignored each other, but at least they weren't at each other's throats all the time.

As Draco crawled into bed, Abbey gazed over at him, the same things going through her own head.

* * *

**Draco's making good progress...but love takes time. ;) Hoped you liked it, and thanks for reading!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thanks to these lovely people for their reviews!**

**Malfoy ChikadeeRio: You make _my_ day with your nice reviews! lol. I'm so glad you like my story!**

**Writer no.22: Thanks for having faith and taking a chance and reading my story! I'm glad you like it!**

**stackles: Very nice review as usual!**

**Luna Longbottom: Thanks for being a new reader, and for your great compliments! I'm glad you like my story!**

**Also, on a slightly sadder note, this might be my last update for about a week or so...I'm going off to college, see, and I'll be busy for a little while, but don't worry, I'm not going to forget to update as soon as I can! I know you guys will be patient because you guys rock! Thanks again for being such great, responsive readers!**

* * *

Chapter 27

Three weeks later, they were all in the garden out back, enjoying the evening sunshine and perfect, clear weather. Harry and Ron were practicing Quidditch, Hermione and Abbey were picking flowers, and Draco was watching all of this from a bench. He found his eyes moving often to Abbey, though he did not know why.

Abbey was chatting airily to Hermione, in her left hand a bouquet of flowers. But suddenly she gave a sharp gasp and the flowers dropped from her hand. They both flew to her stomach and grasped it.

"Whoa!" Abbey said, breathing heavily. Everyone's eyes were now on her, anxious. "I'm alright!" Abbey assured them.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, frowning. Abbey nodded and they continued their conversation.

But a few minutes later, Abbey doubled over, wincing in pain. She gritted her teeth and shut her eyes tightly.

"I--I think this is it," she muttered. Hermione's eyes widened and she dropped her own bouquet of flowers.

"Guys!" she cried, waving her arms to get the others' attention, "Guys, this is it! Abbey's going into labor!"

Harry and Ron froze in the middle of their Quidditch. Draco stood up, his eyes wide and mouth open.

"Really?" Ron asked, his arm still outstretched in an attempt to get the quaffle out of Harry's grasp.

"Yes!" Hermione snapped impatiently, "Now hurry up! We have to get her to St. Mungo's!"

Draco ran over and watched Abbey double up as another contraction hit her.

"I'll take her," he said quickly to Hermione, "You guys can meet us there." Hermione gazed silently at Draco for a moment, questioning whether he should take Abbey instead of her.

"I don't care who takes me!" Abbey muttered, wincing, "Just get me there _now!_" Hermione didn't hesitate. She ran over towards Ron and Harry, who were dismounting their brooms.

"What do we do? _What do we do?_" Abbey heard Ron cry anxiously.

"Well, calm down for one thing!" Hermione scolded, "Then we just follow them to St. Mungo's. C'mon!"

By that time Draco was hastily guiding Abbey back inside the house. He then bounded upstairs and grabbed the suitcase Abbey had packed for the hospital.

When he arrived back downstairs, Abbey was having another contraction. She was breathing heavily, her face screwed up in pain.

"Alright, we can go now!" he said anxiously. Abbey nodded and with loud popping noises, they had both dissaparated.

* * *

They apparated in front of the doors of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Abbey ran inside, clutching her stomach. Draco followed, the suitcase in his hand. 

By the time he got inside, Abbey was already in a wheelchair and being pushed away by a nurse.

As he attempted to follow, another nurse stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

"You'll have to put these on first," the nurse said sweetly, shoving medical robes in Draco's arms. "I'll take that for you," she added, taking the suitcase from him.

When Draco had pulled the robes on the nurse led him down a corridor and to a delivery room.

She left him there, and he entered. He found Abbey sitting up in a hospital bed, her face screwed up in pain again.

"They haven't given you anything yet?" he asked, sitting down in a chair by the bed. Abbey shook her head, unable to speak at the moment. Draco looked down at Abbey's hand gripping the railing on the bed and saw that her knuckles were white because she was holding it so tight. A few minutes later the nurse that had wheeled Abbey away rushed into the room, holding a goblet of a dark blue potion.

"Here, this'll make the pain stop," she said, handing the goblet to Abbey. Abbey snatched it eagerly and gulped it down. It seemed to work instantly, because Abbey's face relaxed and she seemed to feel much better.

* * *

**I know this is a bad place to leave off for a while, but I'm sorry! I'll try to update before I leave, but no guarantees. :( Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back! Thank you for all of your kind, lovely reviews! I don't have time to list all of you now, but I will next time! Sorry for the delay and the cliffhanger! College is going great and I'm having lots of fun! Enjoy this chapter! It's not really formatted right, so I hope it's not too funky!**

* * *

Chapter 28

Draco gazed around uneasily while Abbey lay in silent bliss. He looked at her and saw that her eyes were a little glazed over.  
"You know," she mumbled, her words slightly slurred. Draco looked back over at her, and she was faintly smiling at him, which caught him off guard.  
"Er--what?" he asked.  
"I don't think you're as bad as you want people to think you are," she said slowly, her eyes swimming out of focus for a second. Draco had to keep his mouth from dropping open. He quickly regained his composure.  
"You don't, do you?" he replied, trying to sound indifferent. He forced himself to look casual.  
"No, I don't," she said firmly, and her words weren't slurred this time. Draco was eternally grateful for the nurse that bustled in, relieving him of the obligation to reply to Abbey.  
"It'll be a few hours, I'm afraid," she said, putting her hands on her hips, "So if you want a few visitors before the delivery, that's fine." She checked Abbey's chart. "There's already a huge group out there waiting to come in," she added with a grin, "Do you want me to send a few in?" Abbey nodded, grinning excitedly. Draco had to keep himself from rolling his eyes impatiently.  
The nurse left and a few moments later the door opened again and Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in.  
"How are you doing, Abbey?" Hermione asked anxiously, sitting down in a chair next to the bed opposite of Draco.  
"Can't feel a thing anymore," Abbey slurred, grinning.  
"So you can't feel this?" Ron asked, poking Abbey lightly in the stomach.  
"Ron!" Hermione cried, but Abbey's grin only widened.  
"Nope," she said gleefully.  
"Good lord, what did they give you?" Harry laughed.  
"I dunno, but it worked!" Abbey mumbled.  
After Harry, Ron, and Hermione, the rest of the Weasleys came in. Fred and George promised to treat the baby to free treats from their joke shop as soon as it was old enough, and Mrs. Weasley announced that she had already started working on a sweater in the waiting room. Mr. Weasley had a muggle camera all ready to take pictures with (Harry had shown him how to use it).

Four hours later, Draco was dozing off from boredom in his chair, his head resting in his hand. Abbey was reading _Witch Weekly_, her face beaming with excitement.  
Once again, the door swung open and now a nurse and a healer came in. Draco snapped awake, and rubbed his eyes. He checked his watch…it was eleven o'clock at night.  
"I'm Roger, Mrs. Malfoy, and it's time to deliver that baby!" the healer said cheerfully, pulling up a chair at the foot of Abbey's bed.  
Abbey set her _Witch Weekly_ aside and sat up more straight, the glaze and fatigue gone from her eyes. They now glowed with pure joy as she grasped the rails of the bed.

* * *

**Wow, long labor. Oh, and btw, I lied about how many chapters there are...there's 37 and then an epilogue. I guess I didn't realize how long this story was! lol. Hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thanks to _MizzNite_, _Writer no.22_, and _MalfoyChickadeeRio_ for their great reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 29

"Dad, you better give her a hand," Roger said with a smile, gazing at Draco. Draco stared at him for a moment, caught off-guard by being called "dad."

"Er--alright," Draco replied. As he nervously took one of Abbey's hands, it finally hit him that he was about to be a father. He then seemed to really notice where he was, and what was about to happen.

"Okay, Abbey, give me a good hard push," Roger said, "On three; one…two…three."

Draco wasn't ready for the force Abbey put on his hand. He caught his hand just in time before it hit against the railing, and he was sure that every bone would have been shattered if he hadn't.

Abbey clenched her teeth and let out a long grunt, squeezing Draco's hand even harder. Draco winced, unable to believe Abbey possesed this much strength.

After ten seconds Abbey stopped pushing and collapsed back down on the pillow, beads of sweat popping out on her temple and forehead.

* * *

"One more push should do it, Abbey," Roger said. The nurse wiped the sweat off of Abbey's brow as she lay back on the pillow, exhausted. 

Abbey gave a moan of protest, but sat back up one final time, her hand still clutching Draco's. His hand had gone numb ages ago.

Abbey clenched her teeth once more and pushed with all the strength she had left, which wasn't much. With a final cry she fell back onto the bed, and a few seconds latershrill crying filled the room.

"You did it, Abbey!" the nurse said encouragingly, mopping Abbey's face with a towel.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" Roger said, holding up the baby.

Draco and Abbey looked, and Abbey began to cry in happiness. Draco was temporarily stunned. It suddenly sunk all the way in. That was his son. It was his flesh and blood! He and Abbey had created _life_. This baby would grow up and live his own life one day, and he would call him "Dad!" Draco felt something transforming inside him. Some new emotion was emerging, and he couldn't fight it even if he wanted to.

Roger quickly cleaned the baby off and wrapped him in a warm blanket. The baby was still crying at the top of his little lungs when Roger gingerly placed him in Abbey's arms. The baby stopped crying instantly, and insead cooed softly, blinking slowly up at his mother.

Draco gazed down at his wife and son, suddenly seeing everything in a new light. Especially Abbey. He suddenly realized how strong she was, and he saw her maternal instinct kick in gear and glow in her eyes. He then remembered that he had never seen that in his own mother's eyes. Draco also wondered if his father had felt this way when he was born. With an angry clench in his chest he figured that he probably hadn't.

"Isn't he _beautiful_?" she asked, gazing up at him, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Draco was at a loss for words. Somehow 'beautiful' didn't quite describe it.

"Yes," he muttered finally, something stinging in the corners of his eyes. What he didn't know was that Abbey saw the sincerity in his eyes and something changed in her too…

* * *

They had already decided on a name. It was going to be Colin Micah Malfoy. The name kept going through Abbey's mind as she gazed down at her newborn son an hour later. Draco had fallen asleep in his chair next to the bed. Colin was asleep as well, curled up against the warm bosom of his mother. 

The door opened and a chill went down Abbey's spine. Her lungs seemed to stop working when she looked up. Draco woke up as well, still clearly half-asleep.

"Father," he mumbled, rubbing his face with his hands. Lucius didn't seem to notice that his son had said anything. Instead he just walked right over to Abbey and bent down over the sleeping Colin. He smiled frostily, a black leather-gloved hand reaching down.

Abbey jerked Colin out of his reach just in time. Her maternal instinct was in full gear, and all she knew was that she never wanted Lucius to lay a hand on her son.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Lucius said quietly, his voice icy. He withdrew his hand, "When was he born?"

"How'd you know it was a boy?" Abbey asked, glaring suspiciously up at Lucius. Lucius paused, his jaw clenched.

"The nurse told me," he said dismissively, giving a wave of his hand. Abbey didn't believe him for a second, but she decided to drop it.

"He was born about an hour ago," Draco replied sleepily, checking his watch. Colin blinked open his eyes, took one look at Lucius, and began to cry again. Abbey began to rock him, trying to hush him, but she secretly couldn't blame him.

"Well, I'll leave you all to get rest," Lucius said stonily, as if he couldn't care less whether they got rest or not. With a swoosh of his cloak he was gone. As soon as the door shut Colin stopped crying and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Interesting...is Lucy ol' boy up to something? Hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Many thanks to _xxStarDreamerxx_, _Hermione 2000_, _MalfoyChickadeeRio_, _XxInsanityxX_ (I'm really glad you found my story too! And I'm really glad you like it!), _MizzNite_ (I dunno...I always thought of Lucius as someone whose cloak swooshed evilly when he leaves a room...lol!), and _stackles_ for wonderful reviews! Oh, and if any of you guys live in, or have family or friends that live in the area effected by hurricane Katrina, my prayers and wishes go out to you! I've slowly been realizing just how bad the hurricane is. :(**

* * *

Chapter 30

Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in next. Hermione cooed at the baby, and Abbey let them all hold Colin for a few minutes.

Harry didn't look too good though, to Abbey's concern. He looked pale, and small beads of sweat had appeared on his forehead.

"Are you alright, Harry?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh--oh I'm fine," he replied hasitly, smiling down at Colin. Abbey shrugged it off and decided not to pursue the subject.

After that, Colin was put in the nursery and Abbey was allowed to sleep for a little while. Draco, who had already slept a little, decided to leave Abbey to sleep and instead went to the nursery.

He found Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the other Weasleys all gathered around the large window, goggling at the baby. Mr. Weasley's Muggle camera was clicking away, and he said that he was going to magicallydevelop the pictures as soon as he went home.

They all spotted Draco and their talking stopped. Draco ignoredthem as he walked past and stopped a few feet away. He turned and gazed at his son, who was gleefully sucking on a pacifier, his big blue eyes gazing around at all the people come to see him. He remembered reading in Abbey's book that all babies have blue eyes at birth. He wondered what color they would turn into. And what color hair he would have.

Just then Colin turned his head and gazed right at Draco. The others followed his gaze and they all stared at Draco, who didn't notice them. He gazed back into his son's eyes, that new emotion bubbling up inside him again.

"Er--how's Abbey doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked, breaking the silence.

"She's fine," Draco replied, not taking his eyes from Colin, "Sleeping."

"Dear girl's had a tough day," Mrs. Weasley smiled. She turned to her husband and children, "C'mon, let's go home, we've been here long enough. It's almost time for breakfast anyway." She ushered all of them, including Hermione and Harry, away from the nursery and they were soon gone.

* * *

Abbey and Colin were allowed to go home the next day. They arrived home and the first thing Abbey did was give Colin a tour before setting him in his crib so he could take a nap. 

"I'm taking a bath," she said, closing the door to the nursery. Draco nodded and when Abbey was out of sight he cracked the door a little and peered in at his sleeping son.

* * *

When Abbey was out of the tub, she got into her robe and then caught her reflection in the mirror.

"Ugh!" she cried, leaning forward and staring at herself, "I look like I died and came back from the grave!" She frowned at herself for a few more moments before leaving the bathroom.

* * *

Draco awoke that night to shrill crying coming from the nursery next door.

"I've got it," Abbey whispered next to him, and he felt her crawl out of bed. She went to the door and dissapeared down the hall.

Draco dozed off again, but after about an hour he realized that Abbey hadn't come back yet.

He crawled out of bed and went to the nursery. Poking his head in, he found Abbey asleep in the rocking chair, Colin at her breast. He had long since been done feeding, and was now asleep as well.

Draco gazed at the pair of them for a moment, unsure ofwhat to do. He then walked over, and gently picked up Colin. Colin opened his eyes, blinked up at his father, gave a coo, and then went back to sleep. Draco stared down at his son, that new emotion coming back.

After a few minutes, Draco set Colin back down into his crib and covered him up. He then turned back to Abbey, replaced her nightgown, and then lightly shook her.

"Hmmm…?" she asked, her eyes slowly opening. She spotted Draco and sat up, making sure she was covered.

"Er--you fell asleep," Draco mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh," Abbey laughed. She got up and went over to the crib, gazing down at Colin. "He's so perfect," she smiled. And though Abbey didn't see this, Draco nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Aww! That's so sweet! Hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Tons of thanks to Hermione 2000, MalfoyChickadeeRio, XxInsanityxX, and MizzNite for their lovely, funny reviews! (hugs)**

* * *

Chapter 31

Over the next six months, Colin grew. His eyes turned into the exact grey of Draco's, and he began to sprout brown hair, just like Abbey's.

They soon got used to getting up in the middle of the night to Colin's shrill crying. As soon as Colin began to drink from a bottle, Draco began to help with the late-night feeding. In fact, Abbey was surprised at how quickly he volunteered for the task.

Everyone would stop by and visit about once a week, including Lucius. As soon as he would enter the house, Colin would begin to bawl for no apparent reason. Abbey would have to take him into the other room and play with him in order to calm him down.

* * *

Draco and Abbey's anniversary passed without much notice. Abbey was amazed that it had already been a year and that she hadn't lost her mind. She gave credit to Colin for that.

He was the only thing keeping her sane. But also, she and Draco didn't fight anymore. They would make snide comments towards each other every now and then, but it was becoming more and more rare, and Abbey thought it was more of a habit than them really meaning anything by it. They say oldhabits die hard.Abbey had noticed a change in Draco since Colin was born. He was more quiet and kept mostly to himself. In fact, he and Abbey hardly spoke, but thankfully when they did it was civil and polite, although a little strained at that. They still weren't over the fact that they had been forced to marry, and that one had been in Gryffindor, the other Slytherin. Draco never mentioned the comment Abbey had made to him in the hospital, about how she didn't think he was as tough as he came over to be. She didn't seem to remember it. What he didn't know was that she _did_ remember, but didn't want to bring it up either.

* * *

One night, Abbey realized that Colin had started crying again. Draco had gone in to feed him, and hadn't come back yet.

Yawning, she got up and shuffled into the nursery, where Draco was pacing the room, Colin at his shoulder. He was patting Colin's back lightly, looking frusterated. He turned and saw Abbey, and stopped pacing.

"I can't get him to burp," he said quietly.

"Here, you have to hold him like this," Abbey replied, tenderly taking Colin from Draco's arms and placing him over her own shoulder. She tapped his back a few times and a small belch soon escaped him. His crying died away and he began to suck his thumb in pleasure.

"Oh," Draco mumbled, "Er--sorry."

"It's alright," Abbey replied, smiling faintly, "The more you do it, the better at it you get." She placed Colin back in his crib and smiled lovingly down at him.

Draco stepped up next to her and gazed down at Colin as well. Abbey glanced at him and saw love in his eyes. She remembered the night she had caught him awake at the Burrow, and how sad and broken he had seemed. There was no trace of that left. She doubted whether Lucius had ever gazed at Draco like that when he was a baby.

"He's got your eyes," she said softly. Draco seemed to snap out of his thoughts and gazed at her a moment, almost surprised that she had talked.

"He's got your hair," he replied.

"Your lips."

"Your ears."

"Your nose." They stopped and gazed at each other for a few moments.

"He does have my nose, doesn't he?" Draco laughed. Abbey nodded, looking back down at Colin.

"C'mon, he needs to sleep, and so do we," Abbey said after a pause. Draco nodded feebly and they left, Draco casting one last look back at his son.

* * *

**Aww bonding! (tear) But Lucius is still lurking somewhere...(cue dramatic music) Hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Many thanks to _Hermione 2000_, _Writer no.22_, _malfoychickadeerio_ (yes, there will be an epilogue after the last chapter :D), and _XxInsanityxX_ (I'm pretty sure most babies are born with blue eyes...I was, and now they're brown, but I think some are born with their permanent color, like _malfoychickadeerio_! ;)) for all of their very uplifting reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 32

Draco approached the front door to his former home, Malfoy Manor. He had some ministry papers to deliver to his father.

He didn't bother to knock as he entered, and, examining the papers, he automatically made his way towards his father's study.

He stopped short, however, when he heard voices coming from inside. The door to the study was mostly closed, but still open just a crack. Apparently his father was talking with someone. And that someone had a very high, cold voice that didn't sound quite human…

Draco crept up to the door, being careful not to be heard or seen. He frowned in concentration as he listened:

"We must not take him yet, my friend," said the high, cold voice.

"If you are sure, my lord…" Lucius replied uneasily.

"He needs to stay with his mother for just a few more months," the cold voice said firmly, "We don't want to risk taking him too soon and messing up our plan."

"I'm only afraid that Colin is becoming too attached to his parents…and they to him. I've seen the way Draco looks at him…" Lucius's voice trailed off.

At this point, Draco almost dropped his papers and he took a step back from the door, gaping at the two people behind it.

He quickly regained composure and risked a look through the crack in the door. His father was standing in front of the fire place, but this time the flames were bright green, and Lord Voldemort's head was sticking out of it, gazing up at Lucius.

"We can easily do a Memory Charm on him," Voldemort snapped impatiently, "He'll never know that they were his parents…"

Draco didn't know what he said after that, because he turned and ran from the study door.

He ran out the front door and was about to keep going when he stopped. His father was expecting him today…if he didn't show up, Lucius would come to his house, and right then that was the last thing Draco wanted.

So, he caught his breath, and went back up to the front door. He decided to ring the doorbell, so as to not arouse any suspicion that he had overheard them.

Lucius answered a few moments later, looking extremely put off. He just stared at his son for a second before speaking.

"Ah, Draco, you're here," he said smoothly, stepping aside to let him in.

"Yes," Draco replied, trying to make his voice sound even, "Here are those papers you requested." He handed the papers to his father, who gazed down at them happily.

"Thank you, Draco," he said, "Would you like a cup of tea before you go?"

"Er--no thank you," Draco muttered hastily, "I have to stop by the Ministry and do some last-minute work before the weekend."

"Very well then," Lucius replied, accepting Draco's false excuse. "How is Colin doing?" he asked after a pause, his eyes flashing sharply.

"He's er--he's fine," Draco mumbled, wanting very much to get out of the house.

"Getting bigger now, isn't he?" Lucius asked, raising his eyebrows casually.

"Yeah," Draco answered nervously, "Getting bigger every day, it seems."

"Well, you may go now," Lucius said, shooing Draco away with his hand, "I'll drop by later this week and see how you are all doing."

"Alright," Draco replied, relieved that he could now leave. "See you then, Father," he added, turning to leave. All he wanted to do was get home and warn Abbey.

* * *

**Noooooo! Evil, _evil_ Lucius and Voldemort! Anyway,hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Thanks to _MizzNite_, _Hermione_ _2000_, _malfoychickadeeRio_, _Writer_ _no.22_, _black-rose-xo_, and _XxInsanityxX_ for their very lovely reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 33 

Abbey jumped in surprise when the nursery door burst open and Draco rushed in, looking exremely fretful.

"What's the matter?" Abbey asked, getting worried.

"Father is plotting with Voldemort to take Colin!" he blurted, not knowing how to put it any other way.

Abbey stared at him, dumbstruck.

"What?" she replied finally.

"They're going to take Colin!" Draco yelled impatiently.

"But--" Abbey stumbled, "How do you know?"

"I heard Father talking to Voldemort when I went over there," Draco said hurriedly, "Voldemort's head was in the fire, and they were talking about taking Colin away from us!"

"But--why?"

"I don't know!"

"When were they planning on taking him?"

"Soon!" Draco cried, exasperated, "Voldemort kept telling my father to wait just a little longer…that they didn't want to take Colin away too soon, or something."

"Well…" Abbey glanced anxiously down at her son in her arms, "what do we do?"

"We leave!" Draco exclaimed, "_Now!_"

"But--but--where are we gonna go?" Abbey asked uneasily.

"I don't know," Draco replied, "But we have to go as soon as possible because Father is stopping by later this week, and I don't want to be here when he comes!"

Abbey continued to mumble, not finishing any of her sentences. She began to pace, Colin still in her arms.

"We could go to the Burrow," she suggested feebly.

"No, he'd look for us there," Draco replied, shaking his head.

"Well then…" Abbey shrugged, "where?" Now it was Draco's turn to start pacing. He frowned in concentration.

"We'll have to move to a place where he can't find us," he muttered finally. He turned to Abbey, "We can't tell anyone where we are."

"I guess so," Abbey replied quietly.

"Now come on, we have no time to lose."

* * *

Abbey clutched Colin to her chest as the train glided smoothly down its tracks. She gazed across the compartment at Draco, who was gazing out of the window moodily. She had convinced him that they should use Muggle transportation, so as to lessen the chances of being seen by anyone connected with Lucius or Lord Voldemort. He had argued for a long time, but finally gave in.

So, dressed like Muggles, here they were, on a train into the heart of London. Abbey and Draco had agreed to lose themselves in the bustle of the city, so that they would be harder to find.

Abbey continued to gaze at Draco as Colin fell asleep in her arms. She had been surprised to see how quick he was in protecting Colin. She figured that Draco had been brought up to think highly of Lord Voldemort, so wouldn't he have wanted to aid in Voldemort's plans? She spoke these thoughts to Draco, who tore his gaze from the window and stared at her.

"You're right," he replied, "I was always taught that Lord Voldemort was to be respected and admired." He paused, looking back out the window, "And I did. But when I heard my father talking to him about taking Colin away…" Draco paused again, his eyes distant.

"Lucius talked about it as if it was nothing to him," Abbey finished calmly. Draco's gaze snapped back to her, and his eyes were wide for a moment. "He didn't care if it was his own grandson he was planning on kidnapping," she added. Draco gave a feeble nod.

"He sounded so heartless," he muttered, "like he always does." Draco then gave a small, flat laugh, "I don't know why I'm telling this to you."

"Because I'm your wife."

* * *

**Fugitives on the run! Hope you liked it, and thanks so much for reading! **

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Thanks to _Hermione 2000_, _MoonShineMagicSsarer_, _xxstardreamerxx_, _Falcon_, _MizzNite_, _mrsamiipotter_, _malfoychickadeerio_ (btw, sorry your boyfriend ditched you! boys are stupid!), and _XxInsanityxX_ for their wonderful reviews! And as for _MtOTHepowERoF2_, I'm not sure what to make of your review...**

* * *

Chapter 34

"I can't believe we have to live in this dump!" Draco mumbled as they entered the small apartment they had found in a concealed neighborhood in the west side of London.

"Just because you grew up in a mansion doesn't mean that anythinglessis 'filthy!'" Abbey snapped.

"What does _that_ mean?" Draco barked.

"It means," Abbey drawled, turning to face him, "that you're _spoiled_!"

"I am not spoiled!"

"Yes you are!"

"I am _no--_"

"Listen," Abbey cut him off, sighing, "let's not fight right now, it'll only make our situation worse."

Draco glared at her for another moment, and then grunted in agreement, slamming the apartment door behind them.

* * *

"They are gone, my lord."

"Gone?"

"Yes, master. They must have somehow found out about our plan and fled."

"Where could they have gone?"

"Do not worry, my lord, I put a tracking charm on Colin last week. I know exactly where they are."

"Great work, my dear Lucius. Go and get the child tonight. Now that they know our plan we have no time to spare."

"Of course, master, I will go tonight."

* * *

Abbey sat sleepily up in bed, yawning loudly. Colin's shrill cries continued to ring down the hallway as she got out of bed.

Shuffling lazily out the door, she froze when Colin's cries suddenly ceased. Abbey's eyes widened in fear as she bolted inside his bedroom and ran over to his crib.

Her mouth opened in utter horror when she saw that he was gone. There was still a small indentation in the mattress where he had lain.

"_DRACO!_" Abbey screamed at the top of her lungs, turning and running back into her and Draco's bedroom.

"Wha-what's wrong?" Draco mumbled, half-asleep, as he sat upright.

"He's gone, Draco! They've taken him!" Abbey sobbed.

"Taken wh--" But Draco cut off, his eyes widening. "They took him? He's _gone?_" he cried, jumping out of bed.

"Yes, he's gone!" Abbey exclaimed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "We have to go find him!" she yelled, grabbing Draco by the shoulders and shaking him.

"We will, we will!" Draco replied, ripping himself from her grip and going over to the closet. "C'mon, let's go!" he cried impatiently as Abbey just stood there, sobbing.

"Yes, yes, of course," Abbey muttered, going over and pulling freshclothes out of the closet.

She and Draco quickly got dressed, and when they both had safely stowed their wands in their pockets, they ran outside into the cool night air.

"Wait!" Abbey said, now a little calmer, "How do we know where they've gone? They could be anywhere!"

"Uh…" Draco mumbled, thinking, "Well…Father obviously knew where we went into hiding, so he must've had some way to follow us or something…"

"A Death Eater, maybe?" Abbey asked.

"But we checked if we were being followed," Draco shook his head, "We would've known."

They both stood in silence, thinking. Then Draco's head snapped up and he pulled out his wand.

"A tracking charm!" he exclaimed, "That's the only way he would've known where we were!"

"But that still doesn't tell us where _he_ went," Abbey replied gravely.

"Oh yes it does!" Draco replied happily, "I doubt he thought to take it off when he took Colin, so…" Draco muttered an incantation under his breath and gave his wand a wave. A piece of parchment with a map of London appeared in front of them and there was a red glowing dot moving along on it.

"Is that them?" Abbey asked.

"Yeah," Draco replied, studying the map, "And they've…gone to my father's house."

* * *

**And the chase begins! Hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Many thanks to _privat_, _malfoyhickadeerio_, _kissthis91_ (Sorry, but this story is already complete, so I can't really lengthen the chapters without making others even shorter. Sorry for the chapter lengths, though, I know they're pretty short, but that's why I try to update so quickly. And don't worry, the ending is wonderfully happy! As for Colin's name, I just picked it because I really like that name. lol!), _XxInsanityxX_, _Writer no.22_, _MoonShineMagicSsarer_, and _MizzNite_ for very lovely reviews! You guys are so awesome!(hugs)**

* * *

Chapter 35

Abbey and Draco approached the door to Malfoy Manor. They paused, Draco's arm half-way reaching out to the doorknob. He turned and gazed at her.

"We're going to get him back," he said quietly. Abbey stared at him, their eyes locked. She then nodded, taken aback at the fact that she fully trusted him with this.

Draco took a deep breath and opened the door, and they both stepped in. It was just like it was when Abbey had stayed there. It was still and the silence was roaring in her ears. She strained her ears for any noise that might indicate where Colin was.

Then, as if knowing what she was thinking, Colin began to wail down in the other end of the mansion.

"Down here!" she exclaimed, grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him towards Colin's cries.

They stopped at the door to the dining hall. The light of a fire was flickering beneath the door, and soft voices were coming from inside, along with Colin's continued sobbing.

"Colin!" Abbey whispered, reaching out for the doorknob. But before her hand grasped it, the door swung open, and Lucius Malfoy was standing there, smiling coldly at them.

"Do come in, won't you?" he drawled, stepping aside to let them in. Abbey and Draco paused, wondering if this was some kind of trap or trick.

But then Abbey spotted Colin lying in a pile of blankets by the fire, and she ran inside towards him.

A tall, thin figure stepped in front of her, and when she looked up she gasped and stumbled backwards, losing her balance and falling to the floor. She began to crawl backwards away from the hooded figure, shaking her head in horror. Colin's crying continued, echoing through the cavernous dining hall. The figure was Lord Voldemort.

"You cannot have the child," he said calmly, his voice high-pitched and cold…cold unlike any voice Abbey had ever heard.

Abbey continued to stare up at him, pure evil radiating off of him and making her mind frost over. She then felt a hand grab her arm and gently pull her to her feet. Abbey tore her eyes from Voldemort and saw that Draco was now beside her, glaring at Voldemort, his hand still grasping her arm.

Lucius strolled past them and over to Voldemort. He then stopped and both of them stared at Draco and Abbey, who stared back. Abbey was shaking, although she didn't want to show them she was scared. Draco stood absolutely still, and when Abbey stole a glance at him she saw that his face was like stone, cold and emotionless. His eyes were locked on his father.

"Give him to us," he hissed softly, "_now_."

"No," Lucius replied flatly.

"_Give him to us!_" Draco screamed, his voice echoing through the dining hall.

"Now Draco," said Voldemort suddenly, stepping forward a little, "Don't force me to do anything rash. Lucius and I weren't planning on harming either of you, but if you continue to be foolish and try to ruin our plans, we'll have no choice but to get rid of you both." His red eyes glinted madly.

"What's wrong with you, Draco?" Lucius asked slowly, stepping forward as well, "I had once thought you'd happily help us with our little scheme." Lucius eyes grew colder and he glared lividly at his son, "But I saw how you became attached to the child," he snorted, "and I knew you had changed somehow…I had to leave you out of the loop, because I knew you wouldn't agree." Lucius continued to glare at his son as if he was looking a large pile of dung.

"You're right, Father," Draco replied, "I did change. And I won't let you take our son."

Abbey stared at Draco again. She saw the change in his eyes…the one she had been suspecting ever since Colin was born. Just then her suspicions were confirmed, and the change that had been going on inside her was finally completed.

Draco glanced at her and they instantly saw it in each other's eyes. Draco's stone expression faltered a little as he gazed at his wife, the woman he thought he would hate forever. Well, forever had just ended.

"Then you will have to die," Voldemort snarled.

* * *

**AHHHH! What now? Suspense! Sorry to leave you with the monster cliffhanger. lol! Hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Ok, sorry for the wait! Thanks to _MoonShineMagicSsarer_, _malfoychickadeerio_ (There isn't a sequel to this story, but I have another story called The Reason posted, and that has a sequel, but I haven't put it up yet due to low interest. But if I get some more readers, I'll put up the sequel to it. So go check it out!), _bebla_, and _XxInsanityxX_ for their wonderful reviews, as usual!**

* * *

Chapter 36

Voldemort raised his wand, and opened his mouth to speak, but Lucius suddenly grabbed Voldemort's arm and lowered his wand.

"What!" Voldemort snapped impatiently.

"They at least deserve to know why we want Colin," Lucius said calmly. Voldemort sighed, aggravated, but nodded.

"Fine," he spat, turning to Abbey and Draco.

"There was another reason I wanted you to marry Draco, Abbey, besides the fact that you were pureblood," Lucius began, turning and walking over to Colin, who had stopped wailing, but was still whimpering, "Last summer, Lord Voldemort asked a great task of me. He wanted me to find a certain girl, who was to marry my son. I went toextraordinary lengths to find her, and I was happy to find that she went to Hogwarts as did Draco. Well, obviously that girl was you.

The other reason you two married, was of your bloodline. Combined with Draco's, the offspring would have the genetics Lord Voldemort wanted."

"For what?" Abbey barked.

"I'll take it from here, Lucius," Voldemort said slowly, turning to Abbey and Draco. His thin lips curled into a sardonic smile. "Though I have defeated the limits of mortal life, I cannot be so arrogant as to think I will have the strength to reign forever."

Abbey snorted sarcastically. Voldemort shot her a venomous glare, but she didn't flinch.

"I need an heir, stupid girl, _an heir!_ A boy I can teach, so he can take it up after I'm retired, so to speak. A _son_, if you will…" Voldemort grinned again, his red eyes glittering.

"He's not your son!" Draco exploded.

"Not yet," Voldemort hissed, "A simple memory charm will fix that. He'll never even know you were his parents. He will only know me as his father."

"So that's why you made us get married!" Draco snarled, "Not just about the stupid 'pureblood' shit! I never thought you would manipulate your own son…"

As Draco continued talking, Abbey saw him point his wand just to the left of Voldemort out of the corner of her eye. Now she understood why he was talking on and on…both Voldemort and Lucius glared at Draco, Lucius's arms crossed over his chest and Voldemort looking more and more lethal.

Abbey risked turning her head slightly in time to see a candlestick on a nearby tableglow blue for a moment, shake a little, and then go back to normal.

"You have never been the son I had hoped for!" Lucius sneered, walking away from Colin and back over towards Draco and Abbey, "You've disappointed me from the day you were born!"

"I wish I could say I was sorry," Draco replied mechanically, "But I'm not, Father. I'm not the only one who has been disappointing."

"You ungrateful--" Lucius bit, but Draco cut him off,

"Now now, Father, watch your language!"

"Do you want me to kill him, Lucius?" Voldemort asked flatly, advancing on Draco as well. Neither was paying any more attention to Abbey.

"No, I'll do it," Lucius replied, raising his wand.

Abbey edged away from the three, slowly at first, but then broke out into a run, her eyes locked on Colin.

* * *

**Another cliffhanger, I know, but I'll try to update faster next time! Hope you liked it and thanks for reading!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Thanks to _malfoychickadeeRio_, _MoonShineMagicSsarer_, _XxInsanityxX_, and_MizzNite_ for their lovely reviews! Sorry about the cliffhanger! BTW, check out the new HP trailer! It's awesome! No Draco though...:(**

* * *

Chapter 37

There was an outburst of commotion behind her, but she didn't pay any attention. All she cared about was Colin.

A jet of red light whizzed past her head, and she caught a faint scent of singed hair. Knowing that more curses were surely coming, she dropped to the floor and half-rolled, half-crawled the rest of the way to Colin.

As she scooped him up in her arms, she heard Lucius, Voldemort, and Draco all screaming at the same time. She couldn't make out anything any of them were saying, but she didn't care. Now that she had her son, her eyes were locked on the candlestick Draco had charmed.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Voldemort raise his wand and begin to shout a curse, but Draco leapt on him, causing his aim to change, and instead the curse hit the corner of the dining table. It exploded in a shower of splinters. Abbey saw Voldemort cry in fury and hit Draco across the face with the back of his hand.

"Grab the candlestick, Abbey!" Draco yelled from the floor, "Don't look back!" Abbey didn't have to be told twice.

Dodging another curse, this time from Lucius, she tightened her grip on Colin and leapt onto the table, sliding a few feet along it on her side.

Time seemed to slow down as she reached out her hand for the candlestick. Everything went extra-slow…even the yelling had seeminglyslowed down.

After what seemed like an eternity, her hand made contact with the candlestick and she felt a strong tug behind her navel. A blink of an eye later, Colin still tight in her arms, she was flying forwards, going so fast that the colors around her were melted together in a cosmic blur.

Just a moment later, her feet hit solid ground, and she stumbled forwards. The candlestick fell out of her hand and hit the sidewalk with a loud _clunk!_ Colin's crying died and he wriggled in her arms, cooing.

Abbey slowly looked up and saw that she was in front of her and Draco's apartment building; in front of her was the entrance they had burst out of what seemed like years ago. Shaking slightly, she held Colin on her hip as she stumbled towards the door. But first, she took the tracking charm off of him.

* * *

Draco watched Abbey and Colin exit the dining hall in a flash of light. Relief swept over him as he slowly got to his feet, the left side of his face throbbing. In a second he realized he no longer had his wand.

Feeling defenseless, he gazed up at Lucius and Voldemort, who were quickly cornering him.

"You lost me my heir!" Voldemort screamed furiously. He held up his wand, ready to kill. But both he and Lucius were taken aback when Draco began to laugh, smirking.

"What!" Lucius snarled, his eyes flashing.

"There was one little thing I forgot to tell you," Draco chuckled. There was a pause, Lucius and Voldemort waiting impatiently for Draco to finish.

"What?" Lucius repeated, his face red from his anger.

"There are a dozen Aurors waiting just outside the door," Draco replied, his smirk growing, "Abbey and I went to the Ministry of Magic before we came here."

"You lie!" Voldemort hissed.

"No, I'm afraid he isn't lying," said a gruff voice from the doorway. Voldemort and Lucius jumped back and gaped at Mad-Eye Moody, with eleven other Aurors behind him, all of their wands out.

"You'll have to come with us," added Kingsley Shacklebot, who was standing right behind Moody, smirking amusedly.

* * *

Abbey paced the bedroom, still in her dirty and torn clothes. Colin was safe and sound in his crib, deep in slumber. Where was Draco? Was he alright? Abbey never thought in a million years she would ever care about Draco Malfoy's safety. But she had been wrong…she was on the verge of pulling her hair out with the anxiety and tension.

She froze when the sound of the front door of their apartment opening, and a second later she was bolting out of the bedroom.

She found Draco standing in the doorway, dirty, his clothes torn, his left cheek was swollen, and he looked exhausted. But he was smiling.

"Draco!" Abbey breathed, running to him. She leapt into his arms, never so happy to see someone.

"I told you we'd get him back," he whispered. Abbey pulled away and smiled at him, tears falling down her cheeks.

"We did it!" she replied, clasping his face in her hands.

"Voldemort and Father are on their way to Azkaban…they won't bother us again," Draco continued, "Is Colin alright?"

"Yes," Abbey replied, "He's asleep."

"I never thought I'd say this," Draco said, his voice lowering, "but…" He grasped Abbey's chin between his thumb and forefinger, "I love you."

Abbey burst into sobs, and nodded her head. She then grabbed Draco behind the neck and pulled him into a kiss. Draco tangled his fingers in her hair before they finally pulled away. Abbey smiled, tears still shining in her eyes,

"I love you too."

THE END

* * *

**Ok, I know it was a convienient little plot device but what can I say? They had to get out somehow.And I know the ending is cheesy but it had to be! But never fear, there is still and eplilogue!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


	38. Epilogue

**A/N: Thanks to _xxStarDreamerxx_, _Hermione 2000_, _kissthis91_ (I do have another story called The Reason...go check it out!), _XxInsanityxX_, and last but definitely not least _MizzNite_ for their wonderful reviews!**

* * *

Epilogue

Abbey leaned down and hugged Colin goodbye for the hundredth time.

"Mum!" Colin moaned, embarrassed.

"Sorry, sweetie," Abbey laughed, letting him go, "Now hurry up, or you'll miss the train."

"See you doe Christmas, Colin!" Draco called to his son as he boarded the Hogwarts Express, "Don't get into too much trouble!" Colin grinned, and Draco winked at him.

"I won't, Dad!" Colin laughed, poking his head out of a window and waving to them, "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" Abbey and Draco yelled back, waving. They stood on the platform and watched the train depart, and kept watching it until it turned the corner and was out of sight.

"Mummy!"

"Yes, honey?" Abbey asked, looking down at her eight-year-old daughter Amber, who was tugging on Abbey's pants leg. Amber's big brown eyes gazed up at her mother, her silver-blonde hair shining in the morning sun.

"When can _I_ go to Hoggywarts?"

"In a few years, Amber, in a few years," Abbey grinned, taking her daughter's hand as they all made their way out of King's Cross Station.

Amber seemed satisfied with this answer, and walked happily between her parents.

"I wonder what house Colin will be in?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow and gazing at his wife.

"I don't know," Abbey replied, smiling at him, "We'll just have to see, I guess."

THE END (AGAIN)

* * *

**I would like to thank all of my readers for being so awesome! You're the best readers an author could ask for! I hope to get more stories posted, but I can't make any guarantees as to when due to school. But I definitely hope to stay here on Thank you guys again, and I'm so glad you liked my story! A billion hugs and kisses to you all!**

**AbbeyMalfoy87**


End file.
